


Harry Potter and the Serpent's Den

by DarkLordRowan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood Traitor bashing, Dark Harry, F/M, M/M, Mudblood bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordRowan/pseuds/DarkLordRowan
Summary: Harry Potter had a horrendous family life. A freak to his Aunt and Uncle. Prey to his cousin. This all changes for our young wizard when with some accidental magic he transports himself to the Malfoy estate meeting and befriending a young Draco Malfoy. Abused by his family, Left and forgotten by the Light, our young wizard embraces the Dark and finds a family that will embrace him.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only warning: this story is rated M for a reason there are many mature themes in this story, and I'm not going to spoil them all. Part of the fun and excitement will be to see what happens next. I don't have the whole story planned out, but I do have a strong foundation, so we're all on this ride together. You've hopefully read the preview, if not then read it now. and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

* * *

_Today is a special day,_ Harry thought as he awoke from his bed in the cupboard under the stairs.

Today he was going to the park, which meant he didn't have to spend the day doing all the chores, well not all the chores anyway. Harry began to put on his cousin's old clothes and he took the rope his Uncle gave him and tied it around his waist to keep his cousin's pants from falling off. Harry picked up his chipped glasses and wiped some of the dust off of them with his old over-sized shirt.

_Maybe Uncle Vernon will finally get me some new ones,_ Harry thought again. Uncle Vernon had told him he didn't deserve any new ones because he didn't take care of them. Harry had tried to explain it was Dudley who pushed him down, but Uncle Vernon turned purple with rage. That hadn't been a good night at all.

Harry slumped some and shuffled his feet, bringing his small body out of the cupboard and into the kitchen to cook the mornings breakfast. After the meal was cooked and placed at the table, Harry stood patiently for the rest of his family to arrive. Harry looked longingly at the orange juice he set out.

_Maybe I can take some and nobody will know_ , Harry thought, quickly shaking his head, remembering the slaps Aunt Petunia gave him the first time he drank some.

Harry's head sunk as he waited. He began to hear the slow shuffling of the rest of his family. He could hear the floorboards creak as his Uncle and cousin slowly made their way down the upstairs hallway.

"G-good m-morning," Harry said carefully as he greeted his family.

"Good morning." Aunt Petunia began, "Tomorrow make our breakfast earlier. You boys will be starting school and we will not be late."

"Y-yes Aunt Petunia," The small black-haired boy said as he watched his family sit and begin eating.

"You know the rules Harry," his Uncle said happily, "No freaks at the table. You can eat after we are done."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, no freaks at the table." He quietly said with his head down.

The grotesque fat man and his whale of a son quickly engorged themselves on the food. Washing it down with glass after glass of cold refreshing juice. The family finished eating looking rather happy with themselves. With bellies full of food they began their day, all except Harry that is. His Aunt and Uncle quickly stood as he made his way to go work, her leading him out.

"Goodbye Dudley, Goodbye Pet." the fat man happily said as he crossed the door's threshold.

"Eat whatever is left on the table boy!" He quickly followed up. Giving him a menacing glare as the door closed.

During this time Harry's wale cousin Dudley quickly ate the scraps that were left on the plates being sure to leave nothing as he happily ate it all.

"Be sure to clean up when you're done freak!" Aunt Petunia started to say as she went back up the stairs to get ready for her day, "Dudders, please be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry somberly replied.

After his large cousin finished the food on the table, he stampeded out of the room, and up the stairs saying, "See ya soon freak," as he passed his cousin.

Harry quietly picked up the plates and the pitchers and started washing them. There wasn't any breakfast for Harry today, there never was.

* * *

They arrived at the park later that morning. After a full breakfast, Petunia and Dudley walked hand in hand smiling as they went to their usual spot in the park. Harry slowly shuffled his feet behind them with his head down. He learned in the car that it wasn't going to just be the three of them, Dudley had invited his friends as well, and Harry knew that meant one thing, **_Harry Hunting_**.

He had hoped this day would be a quiet relaxing day, one where he could just hide from his cousin and be left alone. He now knew that this wouldn't be the case. As soon as he arrived the usual spot. He saw his cousin laughing with his friends.

You see Harry Hunting was a game invented by his cousin. This game was like tag, where you would chase the person, tag them, and then they would chase you. In this game though, Harry would run from them, and they would chase, and if they caught Harry that meant they could punch and kick him until he started running again. He knew his fat cousin thought it was a delightful game, and he often told him that Harry should be grateful that he was even playing with the freak in the first place.

The young green-eyed boy was filled with a sense of fear as he saw them looking at him like sharks, wide menacing grins, like wild animals getting ready to chase their prey. He knew that was the signal the "game" had begun. Harry darted off immediately heading through the lush meadow. The park was very well kept, and beautiful, but Harry didn't have time to notice this beauty as he was running for his life.

He could hear the laughing of the predators behind him, calling out to him, "We're going to catch you!" The small black-haired boy fled moving left and right, he glanced behind him, and that was all it took. He didn't notice the rock before his path and tripped. His chipped glasses fell off in front of him as he struggled to regain his composure. The group of predators quickly encircled him and began their fun. Harry heard the crunch of glass before he felt the punches and kicks. One of Dudley's friends held him down as the other two punched and kicked at him from every angle. Their laughter drowned out the cries and whimpers as Harry curled in trying to protect himself. He heard the boy who held him down say something like, "I want a turn," and Harry knew this would be his only chance of escape. His glasses destroyed he squinted off and could see a large brownish shape in front of him. He knew that shape was a tree. If he could climb the tree, he might be safe.

As he felt the bigger boy's grip loosen, he pushed up and ran for the brownish blob. Taking them by surprise he would only have a few seconds to get up the massive tree. He could feel the rough ridges of the bark and dug his fingernails in with all his might. He slowly made his way up the tree. His fingers began to hurt badly. He knew they were bleeding from the rough bark but he had to keep going, he had to get away.

Up and up he went until he saw a thick brown blob to his left. He knew it was a branch so he pulled himself up and sat on the thick tree branch finally catching his breath. Everywhere was hurting, his fingers were bleeding, but he was safe. At least he thought he was safe.

Harry couldn't see it but below him, his fat cousin and his friends tried to make their way up the tree. Dudley's fat fingers slipped off the bark. One by one they tried, and one by one they failed until one of them noticed something on the ground. As he was catching his breath, he felt something hard hit his shoulder. It was very very hard and it hurt a lot. He could tell by the sound it made it was a rock. Then another one hit him, and another.

"Let's knock him down!" Dudley exclaimed with a vicious, joyous cry.

Rock after rock hit him, Harry knew he had to get away, but he was stuck in the large tree. He couldn't see very well, but something was telling him he needed to hang on for dear life if he didn't want to fall.

_I need to get away, I need to get away_ he screamed in his head with worry frantically squinting around. Then it hit him. His cousin had hit him in the head, and he fell. He fell off the tree as he began to lose consciousness he only had one thought in his mind, _I have to get away_.

The cheers and laughter from Dudley's friends quickly died out as Harry vanished from the very eyes just before he hit the ground.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was always on schedule. Every morning he woke up from his luxurious bed, next to his lovely wife. Every day he put on his black silk work robes and grabbed his silver snake walking stick next to the mantle. Every day he would sit down for breakfast with his lovely family. Every day Lucius would head off to the ministry to try and crush one of his many political foes. After he was done he would come home for lunch and eat under the gazebo overlooking his massive estate.

_Today is a very good day indeed_ , Lucius thought as he sipped on his after-meal tea. His lovely wife, Narcissa, was playing with their son, Draco, on the lawn behind the manor. At the Ministry, he had succeeded in getting Arthur Weasley's funding reduced.

"Muggle Artifacts," Lucius chuckled to himself, "What utter nonsense."

Lucius softened his gaze, as his grey eyes looked upon his family. His wife, Narcissa, was just as lovely as when he first married her. The elegant blonde was from a noble family and just like Lucius, and her ambitions were just as large.

_He's just like me_ the platinum blonde-haired wizard thought as he moved his gaze to his platinum blonde son.

Lucius's perfect, planned day would soon be turned on its head as he felt a disturbance in the manor's wards. It felt as though something forced it's way through. Lucius quickly jumped out of his seat and drew his wand from the silver cane, quickly searching for the intruder. His search would be over quickly as he saw a small figure land on the ground with a thud.

Hearing the thud Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy family ran up to see who this intruder was. Sprawled on the grass was a rather small and frail child with jet black hair. Blood and dirt covered the small boy. Lucius saw his wife quickly covering their son's eyes. He shouldn't see something like that at this age. Lucius could see the boy's chest barely moving up and down meaning he was alive, but only barely. Lucius moved closer to the small boy trying to examine him further with his wand out just in case this was a sick trap from some of his darker enemies.

"Lucius," Narcissa started in a whisper stopping when Lucius held his empty hand up to her. He knelt down and quickly waved his wand over the boy checking for traps. A sigh of partial relief as nothing immediate seemed to happen. He lowered his wand and began inspecting the boy with hands checking his pulse.

"It's faint..." Lucius whispered to himself. Narcissa relaxed her grip on her son and joined her husband in the examination. She had more experience in looking for medical injuries after many times helping Lucius during the war.

"Draco go to your room," Narcissa quickly said, as she used her wand to examine the boy further.

His wife looked just as concerned as he did. Many questions needed to be answered, who was this boy, how did he get here, and who had done this to him. One of those questions would quickly be answered as he heard his young son exclaim.

"Mum!" Draco loudly exclaimed.

"Draco, I said go to your room," Narcissa said firmly.

"But Mum!" Draco started, "That's Harry Potter!"

"What are you talking about Draco," Lucius said looking confused at his blonde-haired boy.

"Look! He has the scar just like the story!" Draco exclaimed with a look of wonder

Lucius grabbed the small unconscious boy and closely examined his forehead. His face paled, and he could see his wife pale across from him. They shared a look of confusion and shock. Their son was right. This small, frail unconscious boy was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius was now pacing. In front of the fireplace that lit his study, Lucius walked quickly deep in thought. The study in Malfoy Manor was one of Lucius's favorite places. The dragon-hide reading chairs, the marble fireplace, the generations of knowledge gathered from each Malfoy resided in this room, but Lucius didn't have time to appreciate the splendor of this room.

"How in the bloody hell did Harry Potter end up here," he said quietly to himself

"This has to be some ploy from that old fool Dumbledore," Lucius mused as he stopped to think.

_Yes, this must be a setup, injure the boy, put him on my property, and then what..._

"You old bastard, I'm onto you..." Lucius said pacing even more.

_Narcissa will find the traces of Dumbledore's magic and we'll turn this trap back on him, he thinks we're this weak he's got another thing coming!_

The tall blonde wizard didn't seem to notice when his wife came back into the study. She had tried to get his attention a couple of times, but he was too deep in thought. The lovely blonde witch stepped in front of her husband and finally stopped him.

"Narcissa," Lucius started erratically, "Tell me you found it! Tell me you found his magic!"

Lucius noticed his wife's features tighten sadly, "No, Lucius I didn't."

"I don't think Dumbledore sent him here," She started carefully, "I think he came here on his own."

"On his own?" Lucius pondered, the tall wizard brought his hand to his head as he went to sit in the dragon-hide chair by the fireplace.

"Lucius there's more," His wife said joining him in the chair beside him. "There were scars."

"Of course there was a scar, he's Harry Potter." Lucius quickly replied.

"No, Scars, more of them, all over his body," She said slowly, "Some of them are older than others. I saw them as I was stabilizing him."

"I gave him several potions, he needs some rest but he should make it." the blond witch said quietly.

"None of this makes any sense," Lucius said sinking into his chair exasperated.

"Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived is being abused and he accidentally apparated here?" Lucius said aloud voice full of confusion.

"Yes, I double-checked," Narcissa confirmed just as confused, "There are no traces of any other magic than his, and wounds have varying ages."

_Theoretically, child apparation is possible,_ Lucius thought he'd read about it several times, _but how did he come here a place he's never been too?_

"You can only apparate to a place you have great knowledge of," Lucius said quietly, "How does Harry Potter know about this place?"

"I don't know." was his wife's only reply.

Lucius sat for a long time. Thinking, running through scenarios, thinking more. He knew he had to think deeply about this before making any rash decisions.

"How could he do this to a child," Narcissa whispered to herself her voice dripping with disgust and concern.

_How could he do this?_

_How could Dumbledore do this?_

"Let's look at the facts," Lucius started slowly, trying to piece it all together.

"I know from the ministry Dumbledore is in charge of Potter, Potter has been malnourished, beaten and bruised to the brink of death, he has scars that are years old on his body, Potter under extreme duress apparates here for safety, and we've treated his injuries." Lucius summarized.

"What kind of monster would do this to the boy-who-lived?" the blond witch pondered aloud.

"Dumbledore isn't that stupid, if he did this to the boy, the boy couldn't have escaped. It must have been someone else," Lucius said continuing her train of thought.

"No wizard in their right mind would do this to somebody so famous, it would be instant suicide. He's too famous, he's untouchable."

_No wizard would do this_

_No wizard_

"You're right!" Lucius exclaimed as he jumped up. "No _wizard_ would do this."

Narcissa motioned for her husband to continue this line of thought.

"He placed the boy with muggles. Dumbledore let muggles care for him." Lucius finished slightly happy that he figured out at least one of his many questions.

That happiness soon turned to rage.

"He placed the boy with muggles!" Lucius said again this time full of rage, "He gave a wizard baby to a muggle family to be raised!"

Narcissa rose with the same shock and rage that her husband had.

"Those blood traitors always think they know best, but look at what happens every time," Lucius said with a cold rage.

"This is exactly what Our Lord fought against," Narcissa quickly agreed.

_Our Lord_

"Oh no..." Lucius began sitting back into his chair.

Narcissa noticing her husband's features quickly sat back down surmising what he was thinking.

"Our Lord," Lucius said quietly solemnly all anger leaving his tone.

Lucius was always faithful to the cause. He fully believed it in his heart that muggles and wizards should be separate. For hundreds of years, muggles had killed wizards because they were different because they were better. This event with Harry Potter was no different. Time and time again his Lord had told him of muggles doing awful things to wizards. But how would his Lord feel if it was the very wizard that killed him that was hurt by muggles. Would his Lord have saved Harry Potter from this fate? Would Lucius?

* * *

Harry Potter awoke with a jolt. Confused and dazed he reached out to where his glasses normally were only to find nothing but more bed. The bed he was in was very soft, and very large, as he stretched his hands to either side to feel around.

He heard a soft pop and turned his head to the right squinting seeing the shape of a person.

"Master Potter is to remain in his bed until Master Lucius returns." The blurry man said.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?" Harry said nervously. The room was somewhat dark and he couldn't make out any of the shapes by squinting.

He saw the blurry shape move and Harry flinched out of instinct. The blurry man put his hand on his head for a moment before pulling it away.

"Dobby will tell Master Lucius that Master Potter is awake." and just like that, the blurry man had disappeared.

Harry squinted harder, trying to see where the door was but the room seemed too big for the blurry man to leave so quickly.

Harry shifted in the soft bed. He ran his hands along the sheets. They were very smooth and soft he smiled as he sat up. His smile quickly faded, he shouldn't be here, this bed must be very important, it was too good for him. Harry looked around nervously trying to see if any other people saw him in the bed. Maybe if he got it, nobody would know he was in it, he wouldn't get in trouble then.

Harry started to move himself over to the edge when the door slowly opened and two tall blobs came into the room.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to." Harry quickly said scared and unsure, "I'll get out of the bed, I'm sorry!"

"What? No, stay in bed. You were hurt, you need to stay in bed." The tall blob said.

Harry didn't say anything he just nodded and looked down, he knew he didn't want to make this man angry.

"What's your name?" The blond witch asked him carefully.

"H-harry Potter," The black-haired boy said lowly.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry, my name's Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy," Lucius said offering his hand to the young boy.

Harry flinched and closed his eyes again when he saw the blob reach out to him, but when he opened his eyes he saw the hand was still stretched out so he shook the hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." the blond witch said happily.

"Y-you can call me Harry," the boy started, squinting his eyes trying to see who was talking to him.

"Harry is something wrong with your eyes?" Lucius asked carefully.

"I-I-I didn't mean to, I promise!" Harry quickly exclaimed in fright, "I-I-I didn't mean to break them, m-m-my cousin he..."

"Harry it's okay, it's okay," The blond witch quickly said trying to calm the boy down.

"Dobby," Lucius quickly started, "Bring me an Oculus Potion."

Harry couldn't see well but the small blob came back quickly and handed something to one of the larger blobs.

"Here Harry, can you drink this, it'll help you see better." The blond wizard said holding out the blue vial.

"What is it?" Harry said nervously not sure what was in his hands.

"Harry it's medicine, it is not going to hurt you," Narcissa started, "Harry if you drink it, we'll let you have some biscuits."

Harry's eyes widened. Biscuits! He had never had biscuits before, he always wanted to try them but his cousin always ate them all. He quickly grabbed the vial and drank it all. As soon as it was gone he felt some pressure on his eyes, he closed them tightly.

Harry went to cover them with his hands but, when he brought his hands the pressure was gone. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He could see. He could see everything! He looked around in wonder at the room he was in, it was so big. The room had stone walls around it, with different tapestries all over. He looked around the bed, it was very big with black sheets. He thought he could fit Five Harry's in this bed it was so big. Then he slowly but carefully looked at the people. One was a tall man with long blonde hair, his hair was almost white. And the woman next to him had blond hair too but hers was more golden. Neither of them looked angry at him, instead, they looked happy. Harry had never seen anyone look happy at him before, he wasn't sure what to do.

"So I take it you can see better?" Narcissa asked with a laugh smiling as she said it.

"Yes! I can see everything now!" Harry exclaimed, "How did you do that!"

"That was a potion Harry, it's magic," Lucius explained.

"There's no such thing as magic." Harry quickly replied putting his head down as he said the engraved emotionless response.

Harry couldn't see it but the blonde witch and wizard looked at each other and nodded subtly.

"Harry, who told you that?" Narcissa asked carefully.

Harry quickly remembered and went wide-eyed with fright.

"W-where are my aunt and uncle, I-I-I have to go back, I'll be in a lot of trouble!" Harry quickly said looking at the two adults before him. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, they were going to be so mad at him, they were going to punish him worse than he's ever been before.

"Harry, it's going to be okay, they're not here, you're safe," Narcissa said slowly. "Harry why were you hurt when you got here."

"I-I fell," Harry said his emerald eyes were full of fear.

"Harry, please it's okay you can tell us, we want to help you," The blond wizard said nodding slowly to the boy.

"I-I-I," Harry said as he started to hyperventilate, "I try to be good and cook and clean and do what they say b-but they say I'm a freak and they say I deserve it, and they, and they -" the black-haired boy broke down sobbing.

Narcissa's motherly instincts kicked in. She immediately got out of her seat and hugged the boy tightly.

"Harry we're not going to let them hurt you, we're not going to let them hurt you ever again." Narcissa quickly said enveloping the small boy.

Harry wrapped his arms around the nice witch and cried like he never had before. As Harry buried his head in Narcissa's shoulders he didn't hear what the wizard in front of him said, he didn't see the wizard clutching his cane with white knuckles, he didn't see the icy rage barely contained by one Lucius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Things are getting interesting now. Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think so far. I don't think I'll be posting new chapters this frequently but I was inspired yesterday to write more so I did. I figured why not get rid of the glasses, on Pottermore, it says wizards can cure most things if they can regrow bones and shrink teeth, why not reshape eyes and if any family is rich enough to afford a potion for eyesight it would certainly be the Malfoys.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke the next morning in a sour mood. His parents had sent him off to bed early and they put a house-elf outside his door to make sure he couldn't sneak out and see what was going on.

"Harry Potter was here, and they didn't even let me play with him!" Draco exclaimed as he got dressed this morning.

Draco exhaled in exasperation as he made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall. He stamped his feet down the marble staircase towards the voices he knew where in the dining room. Draco exhaled loudly as he sat in his chair and glared at his food.

"Good morning, Draco," Lucius said smiling as he read the mornings post, not noticing his blonde son's antics.

"Good morning, Father, good morning, Mother," Draco muttered his voice dripping with frustration.

The adults quickly took notice of their son.

"What's wrong Draco," Lucius drawled as he set down the paper and focused on his son.

"Harry Potter was here yesterday!" Draco quickly exclaimed, "He was here and I didn't even get to play with him!"

"We could have played together, I could have been friends with Harry Potter, but you sent me to my room," The small blonde wizard continued accusingly as he explained his frustration.

Lucius glanced at his wife and seeing that subtle nod he slowly started to explain to his son.

"Harry was hurt Draco, he couldn't play with you," Lucius said trying to get his son to understand.

"Is he okay," Draco quickly asked no longer frustrated, "what was wrong with him?"

The two adults looked at each other again.

"Harry is better now," His mother started carefully, "He's still here, he's sleeping in the guestroom."

 _He's still here_ , Draco thought as his grey eyes grew wide with joy. He quickly jumped out of his seat and ran out of the dining room. He ignored his parents calling out his name as he made his way up the marble staircase. They weren't going to stop him again, they weren't going to stop him from meeting Harry Potter.

Draco made his way to guest the room next to his bedroom and realized that Harry was there the whole time and he didn't even realize it. The small blonde carefully opened the door, he could see a small shape sleeping in the large bed. The guestrooms at Malfoy Manor were all similar. Stone walls with tapestries of the family crest and colors lined the walls. A large dark wooden bed sat in the very middle with black sheets. A large black rug lay under the bed. Draco's father taught him that the guest room was supposed to show off the wealth of the family to their guests while keeping them very comfortable.

As Draco tip-toed towards the small lump he would pause now and then to ensure he wasn't making any sounds. His father said Slytherins were supposed to be sneaky, so Draco had been practicing his whole life sneaking around the manor. He still didn't get past his parents yet, but he had made it past the house-elves, and that was a big accomplishment to him.

Draco held his breath as he saw the lump starting to stir. He could see two small arms stretch out from under the sheet.

"Harry are you awake?" the blonde carefully asked trying not to scare the small wizard under the sheets.

The boy in question quickly sat up in the bed turning his head looking to see who had called out to him. Draco could tell the boy looked nervous about something but Draco wasn't sure what he had to be nervous about.

"Are you Harry Potter?" Draco asked as he inched close to the bed his grey eyes wide with anticipation.

"Y-yes, I'm Harry Potter." the black-haired boy said slowly still anxious.

Draco broke out into a large grin as he jumped into the young boy's bed.

"I can't believe I get to meet Harry Potter! The Harry Potter!" Draco said happily, not noticing how the aforementioned wizard flinched away when he jumped into the bed.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," Draco excitedly said, "Mother said you were hurt, but that you're all better, that means we can play together!"

The young blonde was too happy, too excited to see the small wizard flinch when he said play together.

"Harry you have to come see my room," Draco quickly continued, "Mother and Father get me the best toys, so I'm sure we'll find something really fun to play with!"

"Maybe we can fly brooms, no wait let's play snap," Draco exclaimed, "Father says I'm not old enough to play exploding snap, so for now we can play the normal version."

The grey-eyed boy finally stopped when he heard his name from a familiar voice behind him.

"Draco," his mother started, "You can play with Harry later, he just woke up, let him get dressed and then we'll all sit down for breakfast."

"Okay mother," Draco drawled out like his father, as he got out of the bed.

As he shuffled his feet back down the hall he heard his mother say, "Harry, I've left some clothes for you on the dressing table, please put them on and join us for breakfast."

Draco and his mother made their way back into the dining room. Draco realized something and quickly ran to the seat next to his usual one. The Malfoy family dining room was no less impressive than the rest of their household. The large dark table could comfortably seat 30 people. The family of 3 usually occupied the right end of the table with his father at the head of the table and his mother would sit on the right of his father with Draco sitting on the left. Draco quickly pulled out the chair left to his usual spot. He quickly sat in it and waited impatiently for his new friend to arrive.

His parents gave him curious looks and smirks at their son's antics. They hadn't seen him this excited, for any of his regular friends. Draco had taken an instant liking to the boy, and they were happy. Draco's eyes went wide again when he saw Harry arrive in the dining room. Draco could tell that Harry was wearing a pair of his clothes he figured that was what his mother meant upstairs.

 _We're going to be best friends_ , the young blond thought to himself eagerly.

Harry walked towards the table and stopped before sitting down. Draco figured he didn't know where to sit, which Draco had already planned for.

"Here Harry come sit next to me," Draco quickly said patting the seat on his right, "I saved this spot for you!"

The small black-haired boy didn't move but instead looked at the adult wizards as if asking silently for permission. Only when Lucius gave him an encouraging nod did he take his place next to Draco. The food was already laid on the table. The house-elves had prepared it earlier and kept it warm with warming charms. Draco quickly began to dig into his meal of sausage and eggs only to stop when he noticed Harry hadn't taken anything.

Draco didn't notice the looks his parents were giving each other. He thought maybe Harry didn't know what he wanted to eat. So Draco decided he would get him what he thought tasted the best. Draco quickly grabbed his plate and started to fill it up.

"Everything tastes really good," the small blonde said aloud, "But I think the croissants, eggs, and sausages are the best." the blonde finished matter-of-factly.

"Mother says I can't eat too many croissants though, so I only eat one of them a day." The small blonde continued to speak to his silent friend.

He saw his new friend's eyes widened as he set the large plate of food back in front of him. Draco also poured him a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry still hadn't moved to eat anything. Draco didn't understand why Harry looked so nervous.

"Just try some, I promise it tastes really good," Draco said to him again.

The black-haired boy nervously looked at Draco's parents again silently asking for their approval.

"Go ahead Harry, eat as much as you want." Lucius carefully said trying to encourage the small boy.

* * *

Harry had just finished the best food of his life when he heard the male wizard, he remembered was called Lucius spoke.

"Draco, your mother and I need to speak to with Harry alone, please go to your room. After we're done you two can play together for the rest of the day."

"Yes father," he saw the blonde hair boy say sullenly before he left he turned around and spoke to him.

"Harry, come to my room when you're done, it's right next to yours," the young boy started excitedly again, "I have a lot of toys I want to show you!"

After Draco left, Harry noticed the two adults focus on him more.

"Dobby, breakfast is finished please clean the table," Narcissa said speaking loudly.

Harry heard a soft pop, like the one he did last night, and saw a creature smaller than himself appear in the dining room. He had large ears on the side of his head and he wore a pillowcase. Then a large green-eyed creature began to speak.

"Yes Mistress Narcissa, Dobby will clean at once." The house-elf spoke quietly.

Harry instantly recognized the voice. This creature was the small lump from yesterday! Harry thought he was a man but he wasn't a man at all. He watched with fascination as he the creature called Dobby, snapped his fingers and made himself and all the food disappear from the table.

Seeing the look in the small wizard the blonde witch tried to explain it to him.

"Harry, Dobby is a house-elf." Narcissa started slowly, "House-elves work for wizard families. They can do some household magic, they can't do everything we can do but they can do some of it."

"H-he was there last night, right?" Harry asked trying to confirm it with the witch.

"Yes, that's right," Narcissa nodded quickly smiling at the boy, "I almost forgot something."

"Dobby, bring Harry a tray of biscuits." The blonde witch stated loudly again.

Dobby quickly reappeared and set a tray of biscuits in front of the black-haired wizard.

"Mistress Narcissa, says these biscuits are for Master Potter." The house-elf said to the young boy.

On the silver tray was a wide variety of biscuits. Some were chocolate covered, some had jellied fillings of all different sorts. The small green-eyed wizard timidly looked at Narcissa again, like he did this morning. Was it really okay for him to try some? They hadn't done anything to him yet like his family did to him, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they did something to him.

"Go ahead, Harry." Narcissa patiently said to the boy nodding her head to him.

Harry reached out timidly with one hand and picked up one of the chocolate-covered biscuits. He slowly brought it up to his mouth keeping his eyes on the two adult wizards waiting for their reaction. Their faces hadn't changed when it reached his mouth.

_Maybe it's okay, for me to eat them after all._

As Harry bit into the biscuit, he experienced so many new flavors. He had always wanted to try biscuits, he had always wanted to try chocolate, and now he was trying both at the same time! They had kept their promise from last night, Harry told himself. As he slowly munched on the crisp sweet, he heard the wizard on his right address him.

"Harry, how do you feel this morning?" Lucius asked him carefully his grey eyes peering into the boy.

"I-I feel alright, thank you, sir," Harry said

"Good, no pain anywhere?" the adult blonde asked trying to comfort the boy.

Harry quickly shook his head no.

"Good, good, we'll have some more potions for you to drink, but you can drink them later in the day," Lucius said to him.

"Harry, can we ask you a couple more questions?" Lucius carefully asked the black-haired wizard.

Harry's emerald eyes widened with fright. They were going to ask him again he thought nervously.

"Harry, it's okay, I promise we won't ask about the stuff from last night, we just have some other questions we need you to answer." The blonde witch quickly interjected seeing how scared the young boy was.

Harry hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Harry, do you know a man named Albus Dumbledore?" Lucius probed.

Harry thought for a minute but shook his head no.

"He's a tall old man, with a very long beard, do you remember meeting anyone like that?" Lucius asked again trying to make certain.

"N-no, sir. I've never met anyone like that." Harry nervously said.

"Harry, what do you know about your parents?" The blond witch named Narcissa asked him.

"M-my aunt said they died in a car crash," Harry started nervously, "m-my uncle said we're not supposed to say their names because they were freaks like me."

"Harry you are not a freak, your parents were not freaks, the only freaks are those muggles you're related to," Lucius said firmly with a tense voice.

"Muggle?" Harry asked the tall blond wizard curiously.

"Harry, a muggle is a non-magical person like your aunt, uncle, and cousin. They hate us, they're afraid of us, because we're better than them. Harry, you're a wizard. Your parents were wizards. Narcissa, Draco, and I are all wizards. You're just like us, Harry, you're one of us. They are the freaks."

_You're one of us. They are the freaks._

Harry looked at Lucius's eyes and smiled. He had found people like him, he had found people who wanted to keep him safe, he had found people who believed him. Lucius and Narcissa returned the smile as they held each other's hands.

Seeing their faces had given him some hope, maybe he could trust them. Maybe he could believe them.

"Harry, this is going to sound like a weird question but have you ever seen this house before?" Lucius asked carefully.

"No," Harry said confused.

"Not in a book or a picture maybe?" Lucius asked again

"No, sir. I've never seen any house this big." Harry said again shaking his head.

Harry wasn't sure why the blonde wizard thought he'd seen the place before but he didn't have much time to give it thought as Lucius asked him another question.

"Do you remember what happened before you got here?"

Harry's smirk fell a little and he simply nodded.

"Can you please tell us?" The blond wizard carefully said adding, "remember we just want to help you."

After a couple of minutes, Harry nodded.

"I was at the park in a tree, I think. M-my cousin and his friends were chasing me trying to beat me up again, they broke my glasses so I couldn't see well. I ran from them and I found a big tree. So I climbed up trying to get away. I-I got up to a branch when they started throwing rocks at me. I-I wanted to get away b-but I couldn't see anything, and I think they hit me with a really big one and I-I fell off the branch."

Lucius didn't say anything. Harry had his head down and he didn't know the pained expression on the tall blond wizard.

"Thank you so much for telling us, Harry." Narcissa said quietly, "Thank you for trusting us."

"Those filthy muggles," Lucius said finally unable to contain his rage.

"Lucius," Narcissa whispered trying to keep her husband quiet.

"No, they will pay for this," Lucius said rising from his chair, "Harry I promise you, you will never have to live with those **freaks** ever again. I will do everything within my power to help you."

Harry's head snapped up to look at Lucius, emerald eyes meeting piercing grey. Harry could tell he was telling the truth. The look on this man's face was scarier then any Uncle Vernon had ever made, but Harry wasn't afraid of this look. he didn't know how to explain it but when he looked at the blonde wizard Harry could feel it in his mind, this was someone to help him. He saw the blonde witch join her husband as she placed a hand on his shoulder. They looked at each other and shared another nod.

"Harry," The nice blonde witch started, "We have to tell you a story, it's about the boy-who-lived, it's about you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was pacing quickly in his room. He had seen his father do it countless times in his study, and the young grey-eyed boy quickly emulated his father's habits. Harry wasn't here yet. Draco didn't understand why his parents had to keep talking to him, and why they couldn't just play already. In his mind Harry was going to be _his_ friend, not _theirs_ , why did they have to keep telling him to leave.

Then Draco remembered what his mother had said. Harry had been hurt. Draco didn't know who had hurt Harry, but he was sure he wouldn't let anyone else hurt his new friend. Draco stamped his feet as he paced along the room. The young wizard didn't notice his door slowly open as a small black-haired wizard entered his room. He only stopped in his tracks when he heard the young boy say something.

"Whoa..." Harry said in amazement having never seen a room like this.

Draco quickly turned to the voice recognizing it with excitement.

"Harry, you're here!" Draco quickly exclaimed running up to his new friend.

This was Draco's chance. He would show off all of his best toys and he would impress Harry. Then Harry would have to be best friends with him. Then Draco could brag to all his other friends that he was best friends with Harry Potter.

"Hi Harry, I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco quickly said again with his hand extended, "Father says you have to shake hands when you meet someone but I forgot to do that earlier so I'm doing it now."

Draco waited eagerly as he saw the black-haired boy slowly extend his hand and shake it softly. His grey eyes widened with glee as Harry had accepted the handshake, the first step in the friendship.

"Hi Draco, I-I'm Harry, Harry Potter." the small boy said nervously.

"Of course you're Harry Potter! Everyone knows who you are." The blonde wizard quickly said as held the boy's hand.

"Let me show you my room, come on Harry," He quickly followed up dragging the aforementioned boy around with him.

"Mother decorated my room in the Slytherin colors," Draco said excited as he brought the boy around his room, "Slytherin's my favorite because Father says everyone in our family goes there I can't wait till I'm old enough to go to Hogwarts."

Draco's room was decorated as he said in the Slytherin colors. Lust tapestries of green and silver adorned the walls. The Slytherin crest hung proudly next to the Malfoy one above his bed. His large bed had green and silver striped sheets. Draco continued to drag the boy around the room showing him his bureau, the fireplace, and his armoire. Finally, Draco arrived at the best part of his room, his toy chest.

"And here's I have all my toys!" Draco said excitedly as he opened the chest to show off.

First, he pulled out his favorite stuffed animal, a green and silver snake.

"This is Serpens," Draco said as held out his stuffed friend, "he's my friend. Father says I'm getting too old to sleep with him anymore, but Mother says it's alright so sometimes I sneak him into bed with me."

He carefully set his stuffed snake on the floor as he dug out the next toy.

"Here's my broom," Draco quickly continued, "Mother says I can't fly it in the house, but I can practice flying outside."

He set the broom down next to the chest as he continued showing off.

"Here's my chess set," Draco said pulling out the large box, "I don't really know how to play yet but it's fun to watch the pieces fight each other.

Draco pulled out toy after toy. Stuffed animals, cards, his toy wand. After showing off all of his stuff, Draco looked at Harry's face hoping to see excitement.

"What do you think Harry?" The small blonde eagerly asked.

Harry didn't answer him. Draco was confused. He thought Harry would be happy at seeing all his toys, but he wasn't. Theo and Blaise both had huge smiles on their faces when Draco showed off his toys, but Harry only looked sad.

Draco thought that was the same look Harry had given his parents at breakfast time, so Draco tried to say something like his parents had said.

"It's okay Harry, we can play with whatever toy you want, I just wanna be friends with you" Draco offered.

"Why," the silent boy finally said, "Why do you want to be friends with me?"

Draco gave him a confused look. Who wouldn't want to be friends with him, he was Harry Potter. The most famous wizard ever, maybe not that famous, but everyone knew him, Draco quickly thought.

"Because you're Harry Potter," Draco said as if that explained everything.

The two boys stared at each other, each with looks of confusion not understanding what the other child had meant. They stared at each other for another minute, when Draco finally broke his gaze. Draco tried to explain it again.

"Harry you're one of the most famous wizards ever, who wouldn't wanna be your friend," Draco said imploring to the young black-haired boy.

"Mother has read your story to me loads of times, and when you showed up yesterday, I was the one who knew it was you!" Draco continued, as he continued not letting the other boy get a word in.

"I was waiting all day to play with you yesterday, but you were hurt, and mother says your not hurt anymore, so now we can finally play together and become best friends," Draco finished his eager rambling his logic making perfect sense in the boy's mind.

Harry was silent for a while. He hadn't said anything during Draco's rant, and now Draco was trying to read his emotions to see if he got through to the boy. Finally, the dark-haired boy spoke.

"D-did you say you could fly on the broom?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco's eyes grew wide and a grin appeared on his face. He had done it, he had gotten through to the boy.

* * *

Harry was in a weird position, he thought to himself as he sat on the broom with his new "friend" Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco were in a large field near the manor. There were some tall wooden poles on either side of the field. Harry wasn't sure what they were for, and he didn't ask. As he sat just behind the blonde boy he started to think. He wasn't really sure if the blonde boy wanted to be his friend. Draco had said many times that he just wanted to be his friend, but even still, Harry wasn't sure if he could believe him.

Earlier in the day Narcissa and Lucius had told him a story about him being a really important wizard because he defeated a dark lord or something. Harry didn't really understand it, how could he defeat anyone as a baby. Lucius also told him that it was that Dumbledore guy he asked about earlier that took Harry and placed him with his aunt and uncle. One thing Harry knew for sure, if that was true he definitely wasn't going to like that guy.

Draco had told him he was famous too, maybe they weren't lying. Maybe they were telling him the truth. He wanted to hold out hope, but every time he did a voice in his mind told him he couldn't trust anyone. Harry was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't hear his new friend calling out to him.

"Harry, Harry!" Draco exclaimed just in front of him. The blonde boy turned around to check on him.

"Yes!" Harry said quickly replying.

"Make sure you hold on tight. Father says I have to be really careful when someone else rides with me, and that I'm not allowed to go too high."

Harry had seen so many wondrous things happen today he really started to believe magic had existed. There was no other way to explain the stuff he had seen, and if this broom could fly then Harry definitely wanted to experience it.

Harry took a chance and trusted the blonde boy. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. Harry was behind him, so if something bad did happen, he would be able to get away, Harry quickly told himself.

"Ready?" He heard the blonde ask excitedly.

"Y-yes," Harry said in a small voice, still very nervous.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, and for a while, he didn't feel anything. Then all of a sudden, he felt the broom move forward slowly. He tried to wiggle his small feet to see if they were still on the ground, but his feet couldn't touch anything. He opened his eyes widely and a huge grin appeared on his face. He nervously looked down and could see they were off the ground. They weren't very far off the ground, but they were still flying! Draco had really been telling him the truth.

"W-we're flying!" Harry quickly said out loud in amazement.

"Of course we are Harry!" Draco quickly said laughing, "Let's go higher!"

Harry drew in a breath excitedly as he saw the ground get further away from him. He looked over Draco's shoulder and could feel the wind his face. He watched amazed as Draco steered him around the field. They were about half as high as the wooden poles.

"Draco this is great!" Harry quickly shouted trying to express the feeling he had.

"Do you want to go faster," Draco asked him sharing in his friend's excitement.

"YES!" the black-haired wizard exclaimed.

Harry's heart raced as they moved faster now. Feeling the wind his face, Harry felt like he was a bird. Harry didn't feel nervous or anxious when he was flying with Draco. He felt free.

Harry found his anxiousness quickly came back when a small bird flew in front of the two wizards.

Draco shouted something as he tried to move out of the way but he didn't turn properly, and the broom turned on its side both boys falling off. Harry and Draco hit the ground with an audible thud. The pair of boys had landed next to each other in the lush grass both sprawled on their backs.

Harry had closed his eyes when he fell, but he thought it was weird that he didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened them and looked to his left. He saw the blonde-haired boy in a similar position.

"Good thing father puts softening charms on the ground," Draco explained looking over at the green-eyed boy.

They both grinned at each other and began to laugh.

"Draco can you show me to how to fly," Harry asked still thrilled from flying.

"Of course Harry, we're friends," Draco said smiling at him as he stood up.

Draco held out his hand to help up the small boy. Harry looked at it for a second but grasped it without any hesitation.

"Friends." Harry quickly repeated as Draco helped him up.

"Although you probably want to ask father, since I'm still learning," Draco quickly added, "maybe we can learn together!"

_Together_

Harry thought he would like that. Harry wasn't sure how that would happen. His anxious thoughts started to creep back but were quickly sated when he heard the blonde boy speak to him again.

"Do you want to do it again?" Draco asked excitedly.

An even larger grin broke out on the green-eyed boy as he nodded his head. Those anxious thoughts of what would happen in the future went away because Harry focused only on one thing. He would fly with Draco for the rest of the day, that's all that mattered.

It was late in the evening when Harry heard Narcissa call out to him and Draco. The pair of boys had hardly stopped to have lunch. They both quickly rushed through it and went straight back to flying. The sun was setting now, as the sky turned a beautiful shade of orange and purple.

"Draco, Harry, it's time for dinner, put away your broom and wash up." the blonde witch called out from the field.

"Yes, Mother." "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." the boys called out.

They had spent the day flying, and Harry couldn't feel better. Draco quickly landed and got off the broom. Harry hadn't moved from the broom. He thought if he stayed on the broom then it wouldn't be over. The thoughts he had pushed away quickly rushed back and he shook his head signaling he didn't want to leave.

"Harry," Narcissa started firmly, "You'll have plenty of time to play with Draco tomorrow, it's dinner time now and you both need to go wash up."

Those emerald eyes grew wide and he smiled at the blonde witch as he got off the broom.

_Tomorrow_

Harry would be here tomorrow. The small ray of hope was just enough for Harry to cling to as he walked next to Draco towards the manor. He couldn't see the adult witch behind him smirking happily at the pair of boys in front of her.

"Come on Harry let's race to the washroom!" Draco quickly said running off towards the manor.

Harry didn't think a race was fair since he didn't know where the washroom was, but he happily ran behind his new friend. The boys ran one after the other into the manor and towards the washroom. It was a small room off to the side with a large marble sink. Even the sink looks nice! Harry thought to himself as he followed the blonde boy in. After the boys washed their hands and face they both moved towards the dining room.

Harry followed Draco into the room seeing that Narcissa and Lucius were already seated in the same spots from this morning. Draco quickly sat in the same spot he did and Harry followed suit. Harry didn't realize he didn't even ask to sit this time his body just automatically sat down at the table. The two adult wizards had noticed and shared a quick smile with each other before addressing the boys.

"Did you two have fun today," Lucius asked with a knowing smirk.

Harry felt his cheeks go red as he smiled and nodded to the adult wizards. To his left, he heard his new friend regale his parents with the tale.

"Yes, Father we had so much fun today!" Draco said quickly talking for both of them, "First I showed Harry my room and all my toys!"

"Harry wanted to fly, so we went to the practice field," Draco continued excitedly, "I made sure to tell Harry to hold on tight before we started."

"Harry wanted to go faster, so I started to turn but then a bird flew right in front of us!" Draco said motioning with his hands as he told the story.

"We fell off, but it didn't hurt so we flew for the rest of the day!" Draco finally finished the story.

Lucius and Narcissa quickly chuckled and smirked at their boy's story.

"Oh yeah," Draco quickly added, "Harry wants me to teach him how to fly, but I told him he should probably ask you."

The two adults looked at each other and nodded.

"Harry, Lucius and I want to ask you something." Narcissa started carefully.

Harry turned his head and looked at the adults confused wondering what they wanted to ask.

"Do I have to leave again?" Draco asked with huff his voice full of exasperation.

"No Draco, you should stay here, this is an important question for our family," Lucius explained to his son.

Harry didn't have much time to think about what Lucius said when he quickly heard the adult wizard address him next.

"Harry, do you like it here?" Lucius asked carefully

The black-haired boy nervously nodded his head.

"Good, Narcissa and I love having you here. Draco loves having you here, we've never seen him happier. We don't want you to leave. We want you to stay with us. We want to adopt you."

"Would you like to join our family?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Thanks again for all the subs and kudos and reviews. Chapter 5 is well underway. We still have some loose ends to tie up before I feel comfortable doing a time jump, so there probably won't be one until Ch 9/10 then we'll start moving towards the first year at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned and he turned some more. No, his mind was simply filled with too many things to be able to sleep. Today had felt surreal, like a dream. Harry wasn't sure if this was real. This had been the best day of his life.

_Maybe it is a dream,_ Harry thought somberly.

He started to reflect on the day's events. Harry still wasn't sure how, but he escaped the Dursleys. Harry figured it was some kind of magic that wizards did, so he told himself he would ask Lucius about it later.

After escaping he somehow managed to get to Lucius and Narcissa and they treated him. They said they were wizards and he was a wizard too, a famous wizard. Harry thought they seem really nice. They gave him clothes that fit, let him sit at the table, and even eat breakfast. They even let him have biscuits!

He still didn't understand how he was famous. He tried to remember what they told him, but Harry didn't understand a lot of it. There was a big fight with a lot of wizards. His parents were on one side and somebody called the Dark Lord was on the other. Lucius said the Dark Lord killed his parents because they wouldn't join him in the fight.

Then Lucius said Harry had killed the Dark Lord. Harry didn't understand how he did it. He wasn't anyone special, Lucius or Narcissa didn't know how he did it either just that all wizards knew Harry did it and that's why he's famous.

Harry only knew one thing for sure. The Dark Lord killed his parents and Harry was placed with the Dursleys. Narcissa said Harry should have never been placed with the Dursleys, and it was the Dumbledore guy who did it. Harry wasn't sure, but now that he was with Lucius and Narcissa he wanted to learn more about everything.

Harry shifted his thoughts to Draco. The boy was really nice to him. He didn't seem like Dudley at all. He was actually nice to him, he wanted to play with him, and he wanted to be his friend. The Malfoys were so much nicer than the Dursleys, they even wanted him to live with them, to be apart of their family.

Harry smiled as he thought about that. He wanted to make them happy, they had been so nice, and Harry told himself that he wouldn't ever upset them. He found a family that wanted him, and he wanted them too.

Harry turned again in his bed. No matter how happy he was, he could still feel bad thoughts in the back of his mind.

Harry could hear in his mind his Uncle's booming voice as he turned more in the large black bed.

_You don't deserve this you freak!_ his Uncle's voice echoed in his mind.

_You think they will love you, boy, nobody will love you,_ the booming man continued.

Harry unable to take it anymore brought his hands up to his ears covering them, trying to keep the sound out. He closed his eyes tightly and curled himself up as he tried to get rid of the bad thoughts.

_You know you deserved what we did to you,_ his imaginary Uncle sneered as he continued the onslaught in his thoughts.

"N-no..." Harry whispered to himself in his bed.

He heard his Aunt's voice echoing in now joining his imaginary Uncle.

_My sister told me when you were born how much she hated you! They're probably glad their dead just so they could be rid of you, freak!_ his imaginary aunt shrieked out.

"N-no, no…," Harry whispered again.

He felt his eyes watering as his body started to shake in the bed. He was trembling now, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He started to hyperventilate as he drew in short quick breaths.

"Harry..."

Harry's head snapped up and he opened his eyes to see who called out to him. In his doorway, he saw the small blonde-haired boy he knew was Draco Malfoy. It looked like he was holding something, but when Harry looked Draco quickly put it behind his back.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked as he tiptoed into the room.

Harry sat up in his bed, his eyes were red from crying as he looked at the small wizard and nodded his head.

"Harry you're not okay, what's wrong," Draco said as he reached his bed.

Harry looked away from the blonde. He was afraid. A small part of him wanted to tell Draco everything but he couldn't say the words. Harry shook his head and frowned.

"Scoot over," Draco said as he climbed into Harry's bed.

"I heard you crying in my room," Draco started, "I came to check on you to see what was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Harry said flinching out of instinct.

Whenever the Dursleys heard Harry cry they would be mean to him even more, so he had just started apologizing when one of them told him they heard him. Harry still had his head down so he didn't see the blonde boy's pained expression.

"I brought something for you," Draco said carefully.

Harry looked over at what the boy brought with him.

"Serpens," Harry said looking at the stuffed snake in Draco's arms.

"Yeah," Draco smiled, "I want to give him to you."

"But he's yours," Harry said quietly.

"I saw you looking at him earlier," Draco said holding out the snake, "When I feel sad he made me feel better, so I figured he might make you feel better."

"Mother says snakes are vicious," Draco said moving Serpens around as he spoke, "She says snakes strike out at bad people, so if you keep him with you he'll keep you safe."

"Thanks," Harry said slowly as he took the stuffed animal from Draco.

Harry wasn't sure, but he knew it was better to go along with the blonde boy. He let Serpens sit in his lap as Draco continued to talk to him.

"I gave him to you, but if you don't take care of him I'm gonna take him back," Draco said firmly.

"How do I take care of him?" Harry asked carefully looking at his friend.

"Well, tomorrow we're gonna take him for a walk so he can hunt," Draco said excitedly.

"What does he hunt?" Harry asked looking down at the snake in his lap.

"Mice!" Draco said excitedly as he grabbed on to the snake's head and started to make hissing sounds.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed laughing as he saw what his friend was doing.

"Well stuffed mice," Draco smiled as he clarified, "I'll show you tomorrow we'll have a house-elf hide some mice and we can go hunt them with Serpens!"

"Okay that sounds fun," Harry said agreeing to tomorrow's plan.

"Harry," Draco started carefully, "We're best friends and now we're going to be brothers I won't let anything bad happen to you ever, neither will father and mother. We're family."

Draco quickly embraced the boy next to him. Harry didn't even realize he hadn't flinched from the contact. Harry felt his eyes water again as a couple of happy tears escaped his eyes.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry said smiling as he embraced the boy back.

Draco let him go, and Harry smiled as he hugged his new snake friend in his lap. He looked at his new brother and smiled even more as he and Draco continued to talk into the night…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy never acted on impulse, or at least he didn't act on impulse until recently. Lucius woke up early today. Far earlier than he usually did, he wanted to make sure he had ample time to himself this morning. Lucius quickly put on his work robes and made his way out of his bedroom and towards his study.

As he walked into the impressive study his fireplace started immediately and a bottle of Blishen's firewhisky appeared on his desk. Lucius poured himself one glass as he sat in his large dragon-hide wingback chair. Lucius wasn't an alcoholic but having one glass this morning would help calm his mind. It was part of his personal ritual when he needed to plan things out. He took a slow sip of the 39 yr old firewhisky as the burn went down his throat and into his belly, warming his body as it went down.

He rested his hand on his silver snake cane and took another sip. He let out a relaxing breath and started to formulate his plans. Lucius had offered to make Harry apart of his family on impulse, it was one thing to take in the boy but it was another to make him family. Lucius didn't regret his decision, make no mistake he never regretted **any** of his decisions, but he needed to plan especially if he wanted his decisions to work out.

Lucius fashioned himself as a political player. Sure he had an above-average intellect, sure he could hold his own against some fine duelists, but where he truly excelled was in the political theater. Making connections, giving bribes, earning favors, gathering support, whispering in the ears of ministers, this was how he continued his lord's work. Silently, in the shadows, making friends in high places and influencing the laws. Slowly but surely Lucius had worked his way from a suspected death eater to a respected member of society. Well respected by the people who mattered anyway.

Harry had needed help, and Lucius offered him help. He did care about the boy, it was hard not too. Unlike some of his other death eaters, he couldn't simply dismiss a crying child. Sure he could kill their parents without a second thought if they stood in his way, but he didn't enjoy killing children. Children could be molded, children weren't their parents, he could make children change their minds, and that's what he would do with Harry. Lucius was sure Harry would make the right choice if he was brought up in a loving family.

The boy needed love, the boy needed affection, the boy needed a family, and Lucius would give it to him. They would both benefit from it. His family liked Harry, Draco adored the boy, and so did Narcissa. She had always wanted another child, Lucius did too, but they would be happy with just Draco if they had to be. This was a chance to grow their family, and he could see how happy everyone was when he offered to take in the boy.

Lucius would give the boy everything he needed, show the boy what a loving family was, and raise the boy with his values. Then one day, when Harry was an adult, and he had to make the choice, Lucius felt confident that Harry would make the right choice.

But there were others who wouldn't like this. There were many inside and outside of the ministry who would raise a fuss, and Lucius knew he had to act quickly and get the necessary paperwork done. There were many of his fellow _**associates**_ who wouldn't like this either, but Lucius would handle them when they came. He was one of two people in the inner circle that wasn't in prison currently, and he wasn't planning on telling any of his former _**associates**_ anytime soon. 

He would convince those that needed convincing, some of the brutish lower members may raise a fuss, and if they tried anything too foolish Lucius would merit out necessary punishment. That would wait for another day, today he had to focus his energy on the ministry and he had to call in several favors that he was owed if he wanted this to happen swiftly and quietly. Lucius began to draft an anonymous letter for the newspaper, the daily prophet. It's always good to have a backup plan if things wouldn't go his way. He would use veiled threats to make sure they did, and there was nothing like threatening bad publicity that caught the minister's attention.

After penning the letter, and his plan formed Lucius checked the time and began his day. He quickly left the study and decided to wake up the boys for breakfast. He stopped by Draco's room first, and a knowing smirk appeared on his face when he saw his blonde-haired son wasn't in his bed. Lucius quietly made his way to the next room, Harry's room. He opened the door and his gaze softened when he saw the two boys sprawled out sleeping on the bed. He saw that the newest member of their family was clutching onto one of Draco's old stuffed animals.

As Lucius entered the room he noticed the morning sun peeking through the window illuminating both boys. Their chests slowly rising and lowering showing they were in a deep sleep. Lucius slowly made his way to the edge of the bed and roused the two boys.

"Draco, Harry" Lucius said carefully as he brushed Draco's hair softly, "It's time to start the day."

Both boys slowly opened their eyes and stretched their bodies as they sat up in the bed. Realization quickly came onto both boys' faces that Draco didn't leave last night. They quickly turned toward the adult wizard and with red cheeks knowing they were caught.

"I don't mind you sleeping together," Lucius said with a light chuckle, "Just try not to make a habit of it."

The boys both nodded and Draco quickly grimaced as Lucius ruffled his hair lightly.

"Go get dressed Draco," Lucius said in a playful but firm voice, "You as well Harry, we have some more clothes set out for you."

The small blonde quickly jumped out of bed and went to his own room leaving Lucius and Harry together.

"After breakfast, Narcissa will measure you, and she will have Dobby get you some new clothes ." Lucius began, "She will also redecorate your room."

Lucius noticed the black-haired boy began frowning and had a pained look on his face.

"T-That's okay," Harry started nervously, "I-I don't need new clothes. These are good enough."

"No," Lucius began firmly pointing his finger at the boy, "I will not have my son-"

The small boy started to flinch, but he stopped and his emerald eyes grew wide when he heard those words, but Lucius didn't stop.

"I will not have my son walking around in squalor! Now I will not here anymore on this matter, you're getting new clothes and we are redecorating your room. Am I clear?" Lucius finished sternly.

"Y-yes," Harry said nervously.

"Yes, what?" Lucius said with a firm tone.

"Yes," Harry started nervously as he tried to pick the next word carefully, "F-Father".

"Good," Lucius said with a smirk, "Now get dressed and join us for breakfast."

Lucius could easily read the emotions on the small child's face. He had called Harry his son, and Harry had called him Father. It was a calculated risk talking to Hary in that manner, but it had paid off. He knew that was something the boy never called anyone in his whole life. He saw the boy holding back some tears, but he knew they weren't sad tears. He could see the smile on Harry's face, the red in his cheeks as he left the small boy's room and went down to the dining room.

"Early morning?" Narcissa asked with a smirk.

Lucius smiled at his wife as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Today's going to be a very busy day," Lucius replied as he picked up the morning newspaper.

"And I'm sure you wouldn't have it any other way," Narcissa replied knowingly.

Lucius knew his wife, and his wife knew him. She knew he loved these political games. He gave her a knowing smirk and sipped his morning tea.

Draco was the first of the boys to come into the dining room with Harry following behind him. Draco quickly sat in his new place at the table, and Harry sat at his place.

"Good morning, Father, good morning, Mother," Draco said happily.

"G-good morning, F-Father," Harry said carefully his cheeks burning red as he kept his head down, "G-good morning, M-Mother."

Lucius peaked over at his wife trying to see her reaction. He wanted to surprise his wife with this, and he could see it all on her face. He saw the smile she had, and he knew it was a genuine one. He took her hand in his and felt her squeeze reassuringly.

"Good morning Draco, Good morning Harry," Narcissa said quickly as she smiled at both boys.

"Good morning boys," Lucius said happily.

The family slowly began eating their breakfast, talking to one another, and getting ready for the day ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Decided to release it a day earlier. I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter, as always thanks for the kudos, subs, and comments! CH6 will be very long indeed it's not even close to being done yet and it's already longer than this chapter. I've been in a writing mood so it may come out earlier but no promises. I like to keep a buffer on chapters so I don't miss my week timeline. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius Malfoy was on a mission. After finishing breakfast with his family, he had quickly used the fireplace to travel to the Ministry of Magic. Traveling by fireplace was something Lucius did quite often. Through the use of Floo powder, a witch or wizard was able to travel almost instantaneously from one fireplace to another fireplace, provided they were connected in the Floo Network. Lucius was always precise and articulate in his speech, and as such he never had an issue with traveling along the Floo Network.

Lucius exited the green flame immaculate and clean. The fireplace was on the 8th floor of the Ministry this floor was known as the Atrium. This was the entrance for the ministry. Fireplaces lined the walls to help streamline the flow of wizards and witches who passed through the ministry daily. The room was rather impressive with vaulted ceilings and large pillars. The floor was made of polished black walnut the dark floor was a nice contrast to the gilded room. The ceiling itself had golden symbols that swirled around on a vibrant blue background.

Lucius quickly made his way down the hall and towards a golden gate. Lucius didn't even bother stopping at the security stand as he passed through. The security guard knew him well. Lucius was here almost every day, and he was important enough that the guard wouldn't even dare to stop him. Lucius didn't have an _official_ title at the ministry, but everyone knew who he was. He was an adviser of sorts, and adviser to one of the most important wizards in Britain, the Minister for Magic herself. Lucius quickly entered the lift and descended to the lowest floor of the Ministry.

It was here on the first floor, the Minister's floor, where he conducted most of his business. For hundreds of years, the Malfoy family has whispered into the ears of the various Ministers. It started in the early 1700s when Septimus Malfoy advised Minister Osbert. Of course, there were whispers that Osbert was a puppet for Septimus, but no paper trails were tying them together. There would never be any paper trails tying any of the Malfoy family to the ministers.

Some ministers had tried to resist the family's influence, like Minister Leach. Lucius's father, Abraxas, had tried to work worth with the minister many times, but Minister Leach wasn't compliant. Needless to say, Abraxas was _very shocked_ when Minister Leach or the Mudblood Minister as Abraxas called him, contracted a mysterious illness and met an untimely fate at such a young age. Of course, the next Minister, Millicent Bagnold, was much more open to the Malfoy family.

Lucius continued in his father's footsteps with the current minister. Their _friendship_ started as they usually do with a large fundraising party and very large campaign donations. After introducing Bagnold to several noble families, Lucius and the newly elected minister became quick _friends._ The minister would often call on Lucius for policy advice and budget allocation, and Lucius was more than happy to help.

When Lucius was accused of being a death eater, it had put a strain on the relationship, but galleons always smoothed out any worries. Some of his former accomplices may have been put in Azkaban but Lucius had easily escaped that fate. He had even secured the freedom of several of his other compatriots. Lucius was very confident when he exited the lift, knowing the minister would do the right thing.

Lucius walked along the corridor with his silver snake cane tapping the floor, sounding his arrival. He strolled through the tiny office and stopped at the senior undersecretary's desk. Lucius quickly scowled when he saw the empty desk. The secretary was no doubt on one of her many unsanctioned breaks.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" a shrill voice said behind him.

Lucius quickly turned and scowled deeper at the person. The woman was short and pale with a garish pink dress. She had a broad pale face with a wide mouth. Her short brown hair was kept up with a black velvet bow. He looked down on her desk and saw that it had a nameplate that read Junior Undersecretary. He quickly walked over to the short witch and ignored her question, asking one of his own instead.

"Where is your superior?" Lucius asked tersely.

The short woman's eyes flickered a look of annoyance at being ignored.

"She is out right now, do you have an **appointment**?" She asked again firmly.

"You must be new here, what is your name?" Lucius drawled, as his tone darkened at the audacity of this young witch.

"My name is Dolores Umbridge, and I'm the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic," Dolores replied haughtily as she held her head up high challenging the wizard.

"Are you now," Lucius carefully began, "Umbridge. That's not a pureblood name is it?"

Lucius grinned as he saw the younger witch's haughty face falter. Her eyes twitched and her smile fell.

"W-we are a pureblood family!" Dolores quickly exclaimed, "My parents were both wizards. We are from Germany!"

"Now state your business here, or else I'll have you escorted out!" The young brunette witch exclaimed quickly.

Lucius knew a lie when he heard one, her reaction told him everything. Lucius knew for a fact there were no pure-blood families named Umbridge from Germany. Lucius had heard the name Umbridge before though. If he remembered correctly there was a Umbridge listed as a maintenance worker for the Ministry. Lucius had recently allocated the budget for that department so he was very familiar with the employees there. This witch was haughty, too haughty for her position, and Lucius knew he would have to put her in her place.

"Well _Dolores_ ," Lucius began very coldly as he sneered down at the girl, "I find your tone to be far from the desired tone of someone in, **_your position_**. I also find it very rude to lie to someone like me."

Lucius' silver eyes peered down at the girl and watched as her face fell even more with what he said.

"My business is just that **_my business_** , and I'll not have some underling question me, especially from the likes of you." Lucius continued coldly, his voice was like ice pouring over her.

"W-who are you?" The girl quickly muttered out as she looked up in fear at the blonde-haired wizard.

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius replied, openly smirking as he saw the young witch's eyes widen.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know -" the young witch started to ramble, but Lucius held up his hand for her to stop.

"I don't want to hear your excuses **_Umbridge_** ; I'll forgive you this time but the next time you disrespect me, I'll have you removed from this position," Lucius said tersely as he shut the young witch up.

"Perhaps they'll hire you on in the **_maintenance department_** , I hear they already have a Umbridge there, a **_relative_** perhaps?" Lucius grinned viciously at the witch as he saw her eyes water.

The young witch balled her fists and put her head down, not daring to say anymore to Lucius.

"Now that our _pleasantries_ are done, I'm here to see the Minister, is she in?" Lucius said mockingly as he smirked at the witch.

"Yes, she's in." The young witch mumbled.

"Look at me when you speak," Lucius said firmly.

Before the witch could react, Lucius took his snake cane and used it to raise Dolores' face holding his cane under her chin. Lucius smirked again as he saw her watery bulging eyes. Lucius wanted to make sure he drilled this lesson into the disrespectful witch. He was daring her to do something again, but he knew she wouldn't.

" **Yes** _, s_ he's in," Dolores said glaring up at Lucius.

"Good," Lucius replied as he let his cane drop down and returned it to the ground.

"I'll keep your little _secret_ , Dolores, but you'll _owe me_. Have a _lovely_ day." Lucius finished as he turned around leaving the haughty witch behind.

Lucius entered the office of the Minister. It wasn't as ostentatious as the atrium but it wasn't sparse either. The office had the same dark flooring, and the vibrant blue ceiling, on either wall green dragon-hide couches sat, a large dark brown desk sat at the back with two dragon-hide chairs in front of it. Seated behind the desk was the Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold.

"Dolores, I told you no vis- Hello Lucius," The minister said quickly, correcting herself as she saw the blonde wizard enter her office.

"Hello Millicent," Lucius said as he walked into the office and sat in the chair on the left. Millicent Bagnold was a slender woman, with long brown hair. She was a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts and was two years his senior. They hadn't associated in school as Lucius mostly socialized with Slytherin House.

"What brings you here today," Millicent said her brows furrowed. She knew Lucius only showed up unannounced if something was very important.

"We have a situation," Lucius started carefully, "I knew I had to bring it to your attention immediately."

"If we don't handle this quickly and quietly, it could be very bad for the Ministry," Lucius continued in a faux anxious tone.

"What happened?" The elder witch responded Lucius had her full attention now.

"I found a boy two days ago, a young wizard, beaten and bruised," Lucius said carefully, specifically leaving out where he found the boy.

"A child? Who was he?" Millicent asked confused.

"Harry Potter," Lucius said solemnly.

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?" Millicent started slowly her brows furrowing together tightly, "You found him beaten and bruised?"

"Yes," Lucius started slowly, "Narcissa and I found him, in a horrible state, we thought it best to treat him at our home, instead of taking him into St. Mungos."

"We thought it prudent to keep this quiet in case it came back to the Ministry," Lucius quickly continued.

"I-I don't understand how would it come back to us? Is he alright? Who would do such a thing?" the brunette-witch asked her series of questions still confused.

"After treating the boy, we got him to tell us what happened, the boys been abused. Mentally, physically abused by his **muggle** relatives who hate magic." Lucius tensely explained. It still infuriated him to think about it.

"He was kept ignorant about our world, they called him a freak, they forced him to do hard labor, starved him, beat him, and demeaned him regularly. He only told us some of it, but **who knows** what else they put him through." Lucius continued angrily.

The minister just sat at her desk with a look of shock on her face. Lucius knew she had no idea about any of this, but it wouldn't matter to the press if she knew or not if the boy-who-lived was being abused the public would say it was the minister's fault.

"I-I didn't have anything to do with his case," She quickly said snapping out of her shock, "Albus said he would take care of it, he said he had a plan."

"I know that, but we both know the press won't care. Imagine the headlines 'Minister Bagnold places Boy-Who-Lived in **_Abusive_** House.' 'Savior of the Wizarding World Beaten Under the Minister's Eye.' the public would be outraged, they would call for resignation." Lucius said feigning a look of concern to the Minister.

The minister's eyes widened as she took in his words, she knew the press were like sharks, always looking for a story, any story and they would write it, even if it wasn't true. The public would eat it up.

"W-what do we do Lucius, we have to take care of this immediately!" She said looking to her de facto adviser.

"I have a plan," Lucius began carefully, "We can take care of this quickly and quietly and we may be able to spin it in your favor."

"What is it?" Millicent said eagerly, falling on the blonde-haired wizards every word.

"You know Narcissa and I have been having difficulty having another child," Lucius said carefully, " after being with us, Narcissa, Draco, and I adore him, we could take him in."

"Since Dumbledore placed him with those muggles, he's likely the boy's guardian, we can't leave him with Dumbledore for this to work, it would have to be official, I would have to adopt him." Lucius continued slowly unveiling the plan.

"Adopt him?" The minister started but stopped when Lucius held up his hand.

"Yes, adopt him." Lucius quickly said as he continued to explain, "The ministry will alert the press of what happened, they'll say they were looking in on him because we had suspicions he wasn't being looked after and found out all these things. Then we'll say that the minister stopped at nothing to help the boy and make sure he was placed with a loving family. We kept it quiet because we didn't want to startle the boy any further, as we slowly introduce him to our world."

"The blame has to be placed on somebody, and if not you, or the ministry, then we have to place it on Dumbledore he was the boy's guardian, and he failed him by never checking in on him, by placing him with those abusive muggle relatives."

Lucius watched as the Minister sat back with a frown on her face, deep in thought. She brought her hand up to her chin. He could see her mind turning over the idea.

_I almost have her_ , Lucius quickly thought to himself.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but you know how the press will respond unless we control the narrative," Lucius added carefully trying to sway the elder witch.

"That paperwork can take weeks to go through." The minister said thinking aloud about the plan.

"That's why you would have to rush it through and sign off on it personally, we have to get this done as quickly and as quietly as possible. We'll tell the press this has been in the works for weeks," Lucius said looking solemn, "The fewer people that know about it the less chance of it getting it before we're ready."

"Does it have to be Albus, he's almost as much a hero as Harry is," Millicent continued thinking through potential solutions.

"Yes, once this gets out, people will start to look at records, and they'll see he was the boy's guardian," Lucius said slowly, "It can't be anyone else."

"Lucius you know how it would look," Millicent started carefully, "I believe you were innocent, but a lot of people still think you were willingly working with You-Know-Who."

"I know," Lucius said carefully, "What better way to prove my innocence than in taking in, and caring for the one who beat him?"

"The Ministry would closely monitor his case as he grows, the public would demand it once it gets out there. I have more than enough space, more than enough money, and a loving home." Lucius continued.

"Right, we could do that. Yearly check-ins would be great for publicity," The minister said nodding along with him.

"He's with Narcissa and Draco today, the boys are probably playing by now. After we get done here, we can head over to the manor with a healer and have him looked overly properly, and finalize the paperwork."

Lucius inwardly smirked as he saw Millicent accepting the plan, he knew he had her. He could have the boy adopted today, and the news would be out later in the week after Harry had some time to adjust. Also, one of his biggest political rivals, Albus Dumbledore, would be tarnished after this, it wouldn't remove him from his post of headmaster at Hogwarts, but it would certainly stop any political aspirations he had. No one would talk about Dumbledore becoming a minister after this, even those blood traitor sycophants would shut up after they found out that Dumbledore let their savior be abused.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the minister finally spoke.

"Let's get the paperwork drafted, and get this over with quickly," Millicent said grimly nodding her head to Lucius.

Lucius had to stop himself from smiling too much as his plan started to come to life…

* * *

Harry was in the garden with Draco. The two boys were tiptoeing around trying to find some hidden mice for Serpens. They had been playing this game for a while, where they took turns holding Serpens. It was Draco's turn so he led the search with Serpens in hand, and Harry was following him. Harry wasn't sure why they had to be quiet and tiptoe but Draco told him it was part of the fun, so he went along with it.

"We haven't checked here yet Harry," the small blonde wizard whispered as they stealthily moved along the garden path.

The Malfoy Manor gardens were just as impressive as the manor. A tall hedge with large white roses encircled the garden. There were several topiary bushes cut in various shapes. Lush and exotic flowers lined the north side, Harry wasn't sure what kind they were but he knew they were nicer flowers than anything he'd seen at the Dursleys.

As Draco and Harry made their way around the garden Harry saw a large white shape moving around behind the bush. Curiosity got the better of him, as he moved closer to the bush to see what the shape was. As he got closer he could start to make out feathers. He reached the edge of the bush and pushed through it.

What he found on the other side was a pair of eyes looking at him. Harry wasn't sure what kind of bird this was but it was rather large and it was all white. It had huge feathers on its tail and two small feathers sticking out of its head. The bird squawked at him and raised it's tail feathers defensively.

Harry let out a startled scream and quickly backed out the hedge. The large bird shifted to aggressive as it followed Harry through the hedge. Harry quickly looked for Draco but didn't see him, so he ran off to the north to try and escape the bird. The bird followed quickly behind him.

Harry was now running away from the bird as frantically as he could. Harry looked back and in his horror, the bird's face transformed into that of his cousin, Dudley.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry frantically yelled as he was being chased.

Harry continued to run north until he reached a large wall. Not finding anywhere else to run he sunk against the wall and watched as the bird slowly advanced towards him. Harry quickly curled up and closed his eyes waiting for the bird to strike. His heart was pounding in his ears as his breath quickened.

"You dumb bird!" Harry heard a familiar voice say.

Looking up he saw Draco standing behind the bird pointing at it with an angry-looking face.

"Get away from my brother!" the small blonde yelled out.

The large bird in question, turned it's head to see what was yelling at it. Draco took this chance to charge at the bird with his arms in the air yelling out. Harry watched as the bird scrambled to get away from the charging boy and rushed back into the hedges on the left.

"Harry are you alright?" the small blonde-haired wizard asked as he stepped closer.

"Father's peacocks can be a little aggressive when they think you're after one of their mates." Draco continued as he extended out a hand to help Harry up.

Harry shakily took his hand and stood up and brushed some of the dirt off his clothes. His breathing was still heavy and his heart was still racing as he tried to calm down.

"W-what was wrong with its face?" Harry asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked showing a confused look.

_How could Draco not have seen it, that thing had Dudley's face!_ Harry quickly thought.

"D-didn't you see it?" Harry asked unsurely.

Draco shook his head and stared even more confused at the small black-haired boy.

Harry had been so sure though, he could have sworn he saw the bird's face changed, but maybe it didn't maybe he had just imagined it. The boys stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Let's go inside Harry," Draco quickly offered to try to change the subject.

Harry nodded silently and followed Draco towards the house.

As the two boys approached the large manor Harry saw a peculiar sight. He saw the house-elf Dobby banging his head against the wall. Harry paused to see what the elf was up to.

"Dobby must be loyal," the small house-elf said quietly.

"Dobby should not serve," The elf continued to talk to himself.

"Draco, wait I think something's wrong with him," Harry said the blonde boy.

Draco quickly stopped and came back to where Harry was. They stood next to each other and watched the elf some more.

"Dobby must serve, Dobby is confused," The house-elf continued as he banged his head even harder.

"I see him do this all the time Harry," Draco quickly informed the boy next to him, "It's normal for them."

Harry didn't think this was normal at all. How could it be normal to bang your head like that?

"I-I don't know," Harry said unsure.

"Fine, we'll tell mother about him when we go inside," Draco quickly said appeasing Harry, "Can we go now?"

Harry nodded again, and the pair continued into the house. Before they reached the steps to enter, he saw Narcissa waiting by the door.

"Draco, Harry, you're back early, tired of playing outside already?" Narcissa asked suspiciously as she looked at the state of the two boys.

"What happened Draco?" She quickly continued as she looked towards her blonde-haired son.

"Mother, one of Father's birds attacked Harry!" Draco quickly exclaimed, "We were playing in the garden and that dumb bird started chasing him!"

"Draco, language," Narcissa quickly chided, as she ran over to Harry and checked him over.

"Sorry mother," The small blonde quickly replied.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Narcissa asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Y-yes, mother," Harry quickly said. He figured he shouldn't let her know that he saw the bird's face change.

He fidgeted some as he saw her narrow her eyes at him, did she know he wasn't telling the truth? He relaxed when he saw her gaze soften, and she embraced him.

_She feels warm_ Harry thought to himself as he hugged her back.

"It's okay, Harry, I'll have Lucius fence in those birds when he comes home, they won't bother you again," Narcissa quickly said holding the boy.

"Oh, mother, there's something else." Draco continued as remembered what they just saw earlier.

"We saw Dobby punishing himself, I tried to tell Harry it was normal but he thought we should tell you," the small blonde quickly stated.

"Punishing himself? What was he doing exactly?" Narcissa asked as she let go of the small black-haired boy and paid attention to what Draco was saying.

"Well he was saying stuff, I didn't really catch it, he does it all the time, he was banging his head against the wall outside," Draco explained.

"He does it all the time?" Narcissa asked as she looked at her son in confusion.

"I see him do it almost every week, I just figured it was like Father said, house-elves punish themselves," Draco said as he nodded his head to his mother.

"Well that's half true Draco, house-elves only punish themselves when they've done something wrong, or when their thinking about being disloyal," Narcissa explained to the boys.

Narcissa brought her hand up to her head and thought for a moment.

"I know, I'll write to my grandfather about him." Narcissa quickly explained as she walked towards the house.

"Great Grandfather Pollux?" Draco quickly asked as the boys followed Narcissa.

"Yes, he trained all of the Black family house-elves, and they were always very loyal, perhaps we can have Dobby retrained." The witch explained as she stepped into the house.

"Perhaps we can make a day of it, I'll write to him now," Narcissa said aloud, "We can bring him Dobby and we can visit with him, and maybe I'll ask him to give us one or two of his other elves while Dobby is being retrained."

"If you're done playing outside, make sure you wash up," Narcissa said as she went upstairs to write the letter.

"Yes mother," The boys quickly said heading for the washroom.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon. Draco and Harry had been playing chess in his room. Wizard's chess was certainly different than muggle chess, Harry quickly learned. In wizard's chess, the pieces moved themselves, if you gave them the right order. He tried to move the knight forward one, but the piece had turned around and shook his head at him. Draco's pieces listened much better, Harry thought since he saw Draco's piece move in all different kinds of ways. He still didn't really know the rules, but he had fun watching the other pieces move around and fight each other.

"Draco, Harry, stop playing for a moment," Harry heard a familiar wizard say.

Harry turned his head and Lucius standing in the doorway of Draco's room.

"I have some people with me, that need to speak to you, Harry," Lucius said carefully.

"Can I come too?" Draco quickly asked

"No, this is something private, I need you to remain here," Lucius said in a firm voice as he beckoned Harry to come to him.

Harry not wanting to disobey Lucius, quickly got up and walked over to him. Harry wasn't sure what Lucius wanted, but it made him feel nervous.

"Yes, Father," He heard Draco say dejectedly behind him.

Lucius quickly led him out of the room and into the hallway. Lucius stopped and knelt down to talk to him face to face.

"Harry, do you remember how I said we were going to adopt you?" The adult wizard asked.

"Y-yes, father," Harry said nervously as he nodded his head.

"Good, there are two people here that need to speak to you, so we can make it official," Lucius carefully continued.

"They're going to ask you some questions," Lucius slowly said.

Harry's eyes widened. Harry knew what he was talking about. He didn't want to think about them let alone even talk about them. Harry quickly shook his head no.

Lucius' expression looked pained as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Narcissa and I will be with you the whole time, I know it's going to be hard but we have to do this," Lucius slowly said.

Harry looked up into Lucius's eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. He didn't know who these two people were, but if Lucius said he had to talk to them, then he had to talk to them. Harry slowly nodded as he and Lucius continued to the study.

As Harry and Lucius entered the room, Harry stood behind Lucius nervously peeking out to the side to see who was in the room.

Harry saw Narcissa had been talking to two adults in the study. They had abruptly stopped when Lucius and Harry came in.

"Harry this is Minister Bagnold, and Healer Smethwyck," Lucius said slowly as he moved the boy from behind him.

"Minister, Healer, this is Harry Potter," Lucius said continuing the introductions.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Millicent Bagnold, and I'm the Minister for Magic," The older witch said slowly extending her hand out to the boy.

Harry examined her carefully. He didn't like anything about this situation. He had never met these people and Lucius made it seem like they were really important. He didn't know was a Minister for Magic was, he heard the word minister on the television before, he was never allowed to watch the television but he could hear it when he was in his cupboard sometimes.

If this witch was that kind of minister, she seemed too important to be here just for his sake. Harry looked at her hand nervously, if she was the minister then it would be rude to not shake her hand. Harry slowly moved his hand forward and shook her hand once before bringing his hand back nervously.

"It's nice to meet you. We're here to help you Harry." Millicent said slowly to the boy.

Harry slowly nodded his head to the elder witch. He watched as she moved back some and sat back in one of the large chairs.

"Hello, Harry I'm Hippocrates Smethwyck, I'm a healer from St. Mungo's hospital." The adult wizard said carefully smiling down at Harry.

He didn't try to shake Harry's hand, which made him good in Harry's eyes. The healer stepped closer to Harry and knelt down to speak to him.

Healer Smethwyck had short light brown hair. He had a clean-shaven, kind face with dark brown eyes.

"My job is to make people better, Harry," The healer said slowly, "Whether it's their body or their mind or anything else, I try to make them better."

"Harry," the Healer started carefully, "Narcissa told me you were very hurt the other day, do you mind if give you a check-up to make sure you're doing better?"

"All I need to do is take my wand and wave it over you, it won't hurt and you won't feel anything, is that alright?" The healer continued coaxing the young boy.

Harry nodded slowly, with a pained expression on his face. He knew the Healer was going to use magic to see what was wrong with him, but Harry wasn't sure what the magic would tell him. Maybe it would only tell him what was recently wrong with him.

Harry watched as the healer pulled out a long white stick. Harry figured out that was what the healer was talking about when he said wand.

He heard the healer say some strange words and move it around the boy. Harry couldn't really tell what he said but he knew it wasn't normal words.

Just as the healer said Harry hadn't felt anything, he saw the wand glow but that was it. No pain, no anything. The healer pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and read over it.

Harry looked at the healer nervously wondering what was on the paper, and he saw the healer's brow's come together a couple of times. After he finished reading it, he folded the paper and put it back in his pocket.

"Minister I'll leave a copy of this with you for the paperwork," Smethwyck said tensely.

"Narcissa, you made the right call on these potions, I'll a few extra to supplement what you're already giving him." the healer said looking back to where the blonde witch sat.

He looked down at Harry again, and his face went back to the kind face it was earlier.

"Harry, Can you sit in this chair, I'm going to ask you a couple of question can you just give me a yes or a no?" The healer asked slowly.

"Y-yes," Harry said nervously as he sat in the chair the healer pointed to.

"It looks like the medicine has been helping you, do you have any pain?" Smethwyck asked as he prepared a line of questions.

"No," Harry said slowly.

"Good, I saw they gave you an Oculus potion as well, are you feeling any pressure on your eyes?"

"No."

"So you can see very clearly now, correct?" The healer continued.

"Yes."

"Good, good. Did you have a good breakfast today?" The healer continued casually.

"Yes."

"Can I ask what you had?" The healer continued the conversation.

"Yes, I had a croissant, sausage, and eggs," Harry said as he started to relax.

He started to forgot there were other people in the room since the only two talking were him and the healer.

"That sounds very good, it's important for young wizards and witches to have breakfast." The healer said smiling at the boy.

"Do you usually eat good breakfasts like that?" The healer asked calmly.

"No" Harry heard himself say on reflex.

Before he had time to think, the healer asked another question.

"Did you do anything fun today?" The healer continued quickly.

"Yes, I played with Draco," Harry answered.

"Is Draco your friend?" Smethwyck continued coaxing the boy.

"Yes, he is," Harry said smiling.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" the healer asked curiously.

"N-No," Harry said looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry, you're such an amazing person. Can we be friends?" The healer spoke gently.

Harry brought his head up and nodded to the adult wizard.

"Good, we're all friends here, we all want to help you, we want to keep you safe." The healer said gesturing to everyone in the room.

Harry looked around and saw everyone nodding with what the healer said.

"I'm going to ask you some question about your relatives now, you don't have to say yes or no, you can just nod or shake your head alright?"

Harry nodded slowly, he knew what was coming.

"Harry, are your Aunt and Uncle bad people?" the healer asked slowly

Harry froze, he quickly shook his head no. His breath started to quicken and he could feel his heart pounding again.

"So they treat you nicely then? They take care of you?" Smethwyck continued slowly.

Harry didn't want to lie but he was so afraid, to tell the truth. He froze and didn't move at all.

"Harry, I know it's hard," Smethwyck started carefully putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "you're not going to get in trouble, they will never know you told us, but you have to be truthful so we can make sure you stay with Lucius and Narcissa."

Harry heard the threat if he didn't tell the truth they would send him back. He could already start to hear his imaginary Uncle in his head.

_You'll be back with us soon enough, freak_.

"NO!" Harry screamed out

"P-please don't send me back," Harry said looking up at the healer with watery eyes.

"We aren't going to send you back but I need you to tell us the truth, are you Aunt and Uncle bad people?" the healer asked again carefully.

"Y-yes." Harry choked out slowly.

"Harry," Smethwyck started carefully, "Have they ever hit you?"

And that was all it took for Harry to break down in tears. And just like when Harry told Lucius and Narcissa the first time, he let loose a stream of consciousness. He told them everything, how he was starved of food, how he was beaten for every little thing, how his cousin had joined in on it, how he lived under the stairs in cupboard, how he was only allowed to take 2 min cold showers, and how they called him names and told him he deserved it, all of it.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had gone on, but after he was done he was still breathing heavy. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked around and saw all the adult's faces in pained tight expressions.

His heart was still pounding in his ears, drowning out any thought that could have jumped up. Narcissa was the first to react after the story finished. She jumped out of her chair and ran to embrace the boy.

As soon as he was embraced he started crying again as he hugged her back.

"L-Lucius did you bring the paperwork." Harry heard the adult witch he met today say.

"Y-yes I have it here with me." Lucius started to reply tensely before his voice went back to his formal voice.

"Let's sign it now. I need a drink after all this." Minister Bagnold said morosely.

Harry blinked away his tears and looked over Narcissa's shoulder and watched as Lucius and the Minister stood next to a large desk.

"Harry," the Minister said slowly turning to look at the boy, "I'm sorry, we've failed you, the wizarding world has failed you, but I hope with this we can start to make things right."

Harry watched as she signed some papers on the desk.

"Once Lucius and Narcissa sign these papers, you'll officially be their son. You'll be Harry Malfoy."

_Harry Potter_

_Harry Malfoy_

_Harry_

Harry realized his name would always be a reminder of who he was and all the bad things that happened. He wanted to be a Malfoy, he didn't want anything to do with the name Harry or the name Potter.

"N-no." Harry heard himself choke out.

Both the Minister and Lucius stopped to look at him.

"No?" Lucius said confused looking at the black-haired boy.

"I-I don't want to be called Harry Malfoy." the small boy quickly said to the puzzled adults.

"I-I want a new name," The black-haired boy continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well that was certainly a long chapter, I don't expect to have another chapter with that amount of words any time soon, if at all. Hoped you all enjoyed the latest chapter, this one had a lot of emotional ups and downs. I definitely enjoyed writing how Lucius just tore into Umbridge. I didn't want to reveal all of Harry's abuse, to the audience because I think it will be better for it to come out naturally in the story. Harry isn't suddenly going to be 100% better because he talked about it once, he'll still have issues he has to work with and deal with for quite some time. The next chapter will be out this weekend most likely, I'm breaking my own rule, I technically haven't started it yet but I have a rough outline with what I want to happen. As always thanks for the kudos, subs, and comments!


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa was sitting down for breakfast. Yesterday's events still were at the forefront of her mind. She looked at the two boys in front of her happily eating away, and she smiled. The adoption had gone well, and the paperwork was finalized meaning that Harry was legally their son. Well not Harry, she couldn't, wouldn't call him that anymore.

* * *

" _I-I want a new name," Harry had said as he moved from her embrace._

_"Alright, how about Harrison?" Lucius offered to look at the boy_

_Harry thought for a second and shook his head no._

_"Hadrian?" Lucius asked trying again._

_Again Harry just shook his head no._

_"What would you like to be called then," Lucius drawled out carefully trying to stay patient with the child._

_Narcissa looked at the small boy, as Harry's face scrunch up as he thought really hard. She held back a laugh when she saw the black-haired boy shrug his shoulders back to her husband._

_Harry then looked towards her, like he wanted to ask something. He opened his mouth briefly but quickly closed it shut._

_She smiled at him and tried to coax the boy._

_"What is it? You can ask me anything," Narcissa said gently._

_"W-What would my name be i-if I was your son, your real son?"Harry asked with a nervous look on his face._

_Narcissa felt her heart flutter, and her motherly instincts take over. She knew her new son would be trouble, he would grow up to be a charmer. Then her mind began to run through names._

_"Well," Narcissa started, "We gave Draco his name, Draco Lucius Malfoy because in my family we name the first name after the names of stars, constellations, or legendary people."_

_"And Lucius is for his father, of course," Narcissa continued._

_"If I gave birth to you, we would name you after my father Cygnus and Lucius's father Abraxas, so you would be called Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy."_

_"Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy," the small boy repeated as a smile slowly spread on his face._

" _Do you like that name Cygnus Abraxas?" Lucius asked with a smirk._

_Cygnus quickly shook his head yes._

* * *

Narcissa elegantly exited the fireplace and was now in the receiving room of the Black Family Cottage. She looked down at the two boys who had gone before her and frowned. They were both covered in soot. She knew Cygnus would have issues, it had taken her several minutes of coaxing to get the boy to pronounce the destination Black Cottage, Devon correctly but she didn't think Draco was still having issues with Floo travel. She added that topic to the mental note in her head of all the things the boys would be learning in their lessons.

"Dobby, clean the boys up some, we can't have them meeting grandfather in this manner," Narcissa said quickly to the house-elf standing beside the two boys.

The house-elf was one of the reasons they were all here now. She received his response this morning with breakfast, her grandfather was free today, so after Lucius left to the ministry, she gathered up the boys and the house-elf and came to the cottage.

Calling the house a cottage was a bit of a stretch, it was much larger on the inside than any normal cottage. The cottage was located in an isolated part of Devon, her grandfather Pollux had grown tired of the muggle infested area of the old family house located in Grimmauld Place, so after passing it on to his daughter Walburga when she married, he acquired a nice quiet place to retire.

A small figure appeared with a soft pop. The small house-elf had a kind face and wore black cloth. Narcissa recognized this elf as Effie she had been one of the loyal elves that had served the family for decades.

"Mistress Narcissa, it's good to see you, Master Pollux is expecting you upstairs in his room," Effie said quietly as she bowed and gestured to the jet black staircase against the wall.

The cottage wasn't as opulent as the manor, but it still gave off the feeling of old wealth. The Black family was one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain. Arriving in Britain in the 12th century from France they quickly rose to prominence. While not nearly as rich as the Malfoy family, the Blacks would never have to work.

As Narcissa led the two boys upstairs she thought about the current state of the family. With her sister Bellatrix in prison, she was the only Black left. Well, the only Black that was still in the family line. The Black family firmly believed in disinheritance, an old practice that kept the family from having undesirables in the line of inheritance.

Narcissa had one other sister, and one cousin both of whom had been removed from the family disinherited for being disappointing and disloyal to the family. As they reached the top of the dark black staircase, she led them down the hall to her grandfather's room. The Blacks were a dark family, and they believed in macabre decorations. The hallway had a black floor with dark blue wallpaper and a rich dark oak ceiling. Adorning the walls were the mounted heads of the family's most loyal house-elves. The tradition had started with her great-great-great-aunt Elladora and the family continued it to this day. Cygnus clung to her hand and she saw his eyes widen as he took in the décor.

"It's alright Cygnus, you don't have anything to be afraid of, nothing will harm you here," Narcissa said looking down to her black-haired son on her left.

The boy nodded slowly and they continued slowly until they reached a large wooden door. She released Draco's hand and knocked loudly.

"Come in," A deep somber voice replied.

Narcissa opened the door and entered the room with her two boys holding each hand. As she entered Cygnus shifted slightly to stand behind her. She knew the boy was nervous around new people and would probably be for quite some time, so she wasn't bothered too much by his mannerisms. It would take months if not years to undo what had been done to him.

There in the room was a large black canopy bed, with the curtains drawn back. The bed was occupied by an elderly wizard with a firm visage. Pollux Black was one of the last two male members of the Black Family, well males that were still in line for an inheritance that is. The other being Narcissa's own father Cygnus II. The years had not been kind to Pollux Black, having a touch of Rheumatism he mostly kept to his bed.

Narcissa saw his face soften as they got closer to his bed. The man appeared harsh to the world but was kind to those he cared about.

"Cissa, it's good to see you again," The elder wizard said.

"Grandfather, it's good to see you too," Narcissa replied smiling at the elder wizard.

"Great Grandfather Pollux, it's good to see," Draco said happily as he let go of his mother's hand and ran to hug the elder wizard in bed.

Narcissa watched as the elder wizard leaned out of bed and put one arm around Draco hugging him. It was then his locked on to the boy standing behind her.

"Cissa, who's that behind you?" Her grandfather said squinting behind her.

Narcissa took Cygnus's hand and led him to stand in front of her so that her grandfather could see him properly.

"Grandfather, the adoption papers went through, so this is our newest son Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy," Narcissa said slowly.

"I see," Pollux started with a firm tone, "Come here boy let me have a closer look at you."

Narcissa gently pushed Cygnus forward so that he was now standing on the left of Draco and in front of Pollux.

"Hmmmmm," Pollux said audibly as he looked the boy over. His brows furrowed together and he scrutinized the boy's face.

"Well we must be related somehow, he has our hair," Pollux started slowly, "All the Black Men have that jet-black hair, come on then give us a hug."

Cygnus relaxed and smiled as he hugged the elder wizard. Pollux ruffled his hair and spoke to both boys.

"Alright boys, your mother and I have some business to talk about, so I'll have Effie escort you to the parlor where you can play with some toys," Pollux said slowly to the two boys in front of him.

"Effie, escort Draco and Cygnus to the parlor and bring out some toys for them to play with," Pollux stated in a firm voice.

With a soft pop, the kind house-elf appeared in the room and took the boy's hands.

"Little masters, Master Pollux says we should go to the parlor, Effie will bring you some toys to play with," The house-elf repeated happily as she led the boys away.

Like the boys, Narcissa saw her grandfather turn his attention back to her.

"Cissa, please sit," the elder wizard said gesturing to the chair beside the bed.

As soon as Narcissa sat they got down to business.

"Cissa, I trust you know what you're doing, that boy is Harry Potter," Pollux said firmly.

"Yes, grandfather, Lucius and I have a plan," Narcissa said firmly in return.

Pollux scrutinized his granddaughter for a moment, then relented.

"Very well," Pollux started, "With most of our family gone it's important we stick together Cissa."

"After your Aunt Walburga died it's been very hard on me, and I've had to think a lot about the family about our future," Pollux continued.

"Your Aunt wanted Sirius removed from the family, she blasted him off herself, and when she passed all her belongings went to me because he was in prison."

"Your father and Sirius are the last male Blacks, with Sirius in prison and your father not having any more children our families dead," Pollux stated somberly.

"For almost 800 years our family has been a noble one. And now we're the last of it. Is our family gone when we die our will our legacy carry on in through other lines? You have to promise me you'll carry on our traditions, our ways, raise your children with our history, then one day people will look on our family in reverence like they do the Peverells, the Princes, or the other ancient noble lines." Pollux finished looking somber at his granddaughter.

Through all of it, Narcissa kept her composure. To her family was everything, and hearing her grandfather talk about it dying out was very hard for her. She closed her eyes tightly and held in her emotions. After taking a moment to relax, she gave her answer.

"Of course, grandfather, I will always carry on our family's legacy. I've already started with Draco, and soon I'll start with Cygnus, the Black traditions will never die out with my family."

"Good, good," Pollux said giving a small smile.

"Now about this house-elf..."

* * *

Cygnus was in Draco's room. They were both playing some game Draco called gobstones. Cygnus didn't know if he liked this game because the stones spit at you! Cygnus had already been drenched a couple of times by something that smelled bad and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to keep playing this. Draco seemed happy enough, especially since he was winning every round. The liquid didn't stay on forever, which was good Cygnus thought. After a couple of minutes, it would vanish without any trace.

Just as the third match finished, the boys heard a small crack in the room. Cygnus looked over and saw who it was. It was their new house-elf, Kreacher. Cygnus wasn't really sure why they needed a new house-elf but this one seemed nice enough. He seemed to be really old and he had a grumpy face, but Cygnus thought something about him was kind.

When they met earlier at Pollux's house the house-elf started crying, he was saying something about it being nice to serve a pure family again. Cygnus didn't really know what that meant but the house-elf seemed happy.

"Master Cygnus, master Lucius is here to take you out," Kreacher said in a soft tone.

"Take me out? Where are we going?" Cygnus said confused.

"Kreacher doesn't know, Kreacher only knows you are to get ready now and go downstairs," the house-elf said firmly.

"Alright, sorry Draco can we play some more when I get back?" Cygnus nervously asked the blond sitting across from him.

"Okay, but you better tell me if you do anything fun, it's not fair that only you get to go," Draco said turning his head slightly with a frown.

Cygnus wasn't sure if Draco was mad at him. He didn't like it when Draco was mad at him. He didn't ask to go anywhere, it wasn't his fault father wanted to go do something.

"I promise, you're my brother and my friend, I won't ever keep anything from you," Cygnus said truthfully.

Draco's mouth fell open a little when he heard that. Then he quickly closed it and smirked looking at Cygnus again.

"Right, you should go get dressed, you don't want to keep father waiting," the young blonde wizard said trying to hide his smirk.

Cygnus got up and followed Kreacher to his room. Seeing it now was still a big shock to him. It seemed like it had changed overnight. They really had redecorated it just for him. It was now like Draco's room but the colors were green and black instead of green and silver.

Cygnus liked this a lot, mother said it would match his hair and his eyes really well. The bed was the same large bed but the sheets and rug had changed. The walls had banners just like Draco's room, and there against the wall was a black chest that said Toys on it. He didn't have any toys for it yet, but he was really happy to have a chest to put some in.

Cygnus quickly walked over to his bed and saw that some clothes were laid out for him. He didn't have to fix his hair again, because it was still fixed when mother did it this morning. She had said they had to hide his scar or else a lot of people would bother them. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Cygnus don't run!" Lucius quickly said seeing his black-haired son moving down the stairs.

Cygnus quickly stopped and walked down the stairs.

"S-sorry father, I just wanted to get here quickly," Cygnus said with his head down.

"I know, but a Malfoy doesn't run especially in my house if you need to move quickly then walk quickly," Lucius said chiding the boy.

"Yes, father," Cygnus said.

Cygnus quickly flinched when he saw Lucius raise his hand. He closed his eyes in anticipation but he wasn't hit. He opened his eyes in shock as he saw Lucius rest his hand on his head.

"Cygnus, you don't have to be scared of me, I would never strike a child, especially not my son," Lucius said with a pained look on his face.

Cygnus looked up at Lucius and saw his expression. It seemed genuine, sincere, so he decided to believe him. He nodded his head and smiled at him.

Lucius placed his hand on his shoulder and led him towards the fireplace. Cygnus already knew what was coming since he used the fireplace to travel earlier today.

"W-where are we going," Cygnus asked curiously.

"We're going to Gringotts. Narcissa said you did very well with the floo this morning, so I figured we could use it again. Do you remember how to use it?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, father, what should I say exactly?" Cygnus replied.

"Diagon, Alley," Lucius said as he sounded out the words.

"Diagonally," Cygnus repeated.

"No, say it again they're separate words, Diagon…. Alley," Lucius quickly corrected.

"Diagon Alley," Cygnus said carefully.

"Good once more, say it louder," Lucius said.

"DIAGON ALLEY," Cygnus yelled.

"Well done, now do what you did this morning," Lucius said firmly.

Cygnus nodded and grabbed a handful of green powder. He threw it into the fireplace and walked into the flames.

"DIAGON ALLEY," Cygnus yelled and he was off.

He tumbled out of a fireplace and saw a large street, he looked back and saw a row of fireplaces. Cygnus coughed and brushed off the soot on his robes. Not long after he saw his father walk out quite gracefully. Lucius looked down and smirked at him.

"Don't worry son, you'll get used to it eventually, now put your hood up and hold my hand," Lucius said quickly holding out his hand.

Cygnus nodded and put the jet black hood up over his head. He wasn't really sure why he had to do it but figured it was better to listen so he didn't make father mad. Cygnus wanted to look around some, but Lucius was walking very quickly, so he tried to keep up with instead of looking at everything.

He could see all sorts of people and shops along the street. There were so many people here, of all shapes and sizes. He saw someone with a funny had, and another one with a beard down to his ankles. He saw one woman with an animal around her neck that growled at people! Some of the shops had brooms on them, and one had a large black pot. Cygnus thought it must be to cook for lots of people, but he didn't know why you would need a store for that.

Lucius and Cygnus arrived at a very large white building. The building was very tall made out of white marble. Everything that wasn't marble was made out of bronze, the doors, the letters, the stair rails, everything covered in bronze. The walked up the stairs and Cygnus saw two creatures on either side of the doors.

They about as tall as house-elves but they had white hair and peach skin. He could see they were smiling with sharp pointy teeth. They didn't look like the kind house-elves Cygnus was familiar with, they looked vicious.

The two creatures opened the doors, and Lucius and Cygnus went inside. They entered a room with another set of large silver doors. There were words engraved on the door:

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

They entered a large atrium, with white marble pillars. Gold and silver decorated the room. There was a series of dark wooden tables. Lucius took Cygnus to the front table.

"Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to Gringotts today?" the small creature asked.

"I'm here with my son, Cygnus, we need to go over his vault and have the account updated," Lucius said a no-nonsense business tone.

"Does your son have his key?" the creature asked shrewdly.

"No, but I have this for you," Lucius said as handed over a letter.

The creature quickly read the contents of the letter.

"Very well, follow me," the creature said.

The small creature led them to a small room with couches and a table. Lucius and Cygnus sat down while the creature left them.

"F-father, what are they?" Cygnus asked now that he was finally alone.

"Goblins, they store all of our money and treasure," Lucius carefully explained.

"They look mean," Cygnus said quietly.

"They are quite ruthless, but if you have a shrewd mind you'll see they can be quite friendly," Lucius said with a smirk.

"What did you mean my vault, I don't have any money," Cygnus said as he realized what Lucius said earlier.

"Cygnus, your former parents weren't poor, I'm sure they left you with something, we're here to find out what they left you with and get it transferred to your new name," Lucius quietly said.

Cygnus's brows furrowed. He wasn't poor? But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had said plenty of times how he was poor, how they had to provide for him. Cygnus knew Lucius had never lied to him, and if this were true it would only prove that his old family was a bunch of liars.

The small creature, that Cygnus now knew was a goblin returned with another goblin in tow. The two goblins sat on the other couch across from Lucius and Cygnus.

"Mr. Malfoy, when I heard you were in I came over immediately," the left goblin said in a firm tone.

"Bogrod, my old friend, you're looking quite happy today, make any deals?" Lucius said politely.

"You know me well, I just got a lucrative deal exchanging some muggle currency for Arthur Weasley," Bogrod said.

"Arthur Weasley? No wonder he's so poor, probably spends half his salary on muggle money, let me guess the exchange rate went up before he came in?" Lucius said with a knowing smirk.

The goblin didn't reply but Cygnus could tell it was smiling now showing off its pointy teeth. He heard Lucius chuckle when the goblin smiled.

"Let's get down to business then shall we," Bogrod said after the pleasantries were done.

"Yes, let's, this is my son Cygnus Malfoy," Lucius started going back into his business voice, "I'm sure his former parents left him something, and we'd like to take an inventory and see if there any transactions over the last decade."

"Well we can't show the last decade, but we can show from the time he's owned the vault," Bogrod quickly replied.

"Very well," Lucius said with a slight frown, "We'd also like to know who has his key and see if we can get a new lock made for the vault as well as a name change to reflect his new name."

"We can do that, for a price," Bogrod replied with a smirk.

"Fine, the usual price? Take it out of my vault," Lucius quickly said.

The goblin nodded and snapped his fingers. A piece of parchment appeared and he handed it over to Lucius. Cygnus watched as his father quickly scanned the parchment, and heard his father let out a snort.

"Darn, of course, it wouldn't be that easy, Dumbledore must have it but hasn't used it..." Lucius muttered to himself.

"Don't worry Cygnus everything appears to be in order, no unauthorized transactions, would you like to look over it?" Lucius quickly asked.

Cygnus nodded and looked over the paper himself. Cygnus quickly looked over the paper.

Vault Number: 687

Account Name: Harry James Potter

Total Knuts: 15

Total Sickles: 4,612

Total Galleons: 58,620

Aggregate total: 58,891ʛ

"That's not a bad amount at all Cygnus, and with proper investments, we can get that number much higher," Lucius said smiling.

"This is a lot?" Cygnus asked looking at the big number at the bottom of the page.

"Hmmm, it's far more than most have, not nearly as much as the family vault or as much as some of the other purebloods, but most small families would be quite happy with this in their vaults," Lucius said.

Lucius wasn't lying, he did have a lot of money.

"C-can we see it?" Cygnus asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, Bogrod if you would do the changes we discussed, I'll be back later in the week for our weekly meeting, I'll pick up the new key then."

"Very well," Bogrod said as he left the couch.

"You there, what's your name?" Lucius said to the other goblin sitting there.

"Griphook, Mr. Malfoy," the goblin said quickly.

"Nice to meet you Griphook, would you show us to our vaults?" Lucius said politely.

"Of course, follow me," Griphook said rising off the couch.

The goblin led them to a large metal cart on the side of the main room.

"Sit here please," Griphook said as he sat in front of the cart.

Lucius and Cygnus quickly sat in the cart and headed down below. Cygnus looked stunned at how quickly the place changed. What was once a shiny marble palace, became a dark cave. Down and down they went until the goblin stopped them.

There was a large metal door that had 687 above it. Lucius took Cygnus's hand and helped him out the cart. The goblin walked up to the door and placed his hand on it. The door unlocked with a loud sound and the goblin pulled it open.

Lucius led Cygnus into the vault. There in the middle, he saw a large pile of gold coins. He walked up slowly and picked up a couple. It was shiny and heavy with a dragon on it.

"This is all yours, Cygnus, I'll help you cultivate the wealth, and when you reach of age you'll manage it," Lucius said smiling down at him.

"T-this is mine?" Cygnus asked again in shock.

Seeing it on paper was one thing, but seeing it in real life was another.

"Yes, would you like to see our family's money vault next?" Lucius asked slowly.

Cygnus nodded as he pocketed the two gold coins in his hand. Lucius led them back to the cart and sat in it again.

"Griphook, take us to vault 759," Lucius said.

"Yes, sir," Griphook replied.

And they descended again. It wasn't as far this time but it was still a long ride.

"Now Cygnus, the Malfoys have two vaults, one for currency and one for treasure, I will take you and Draco to see the treasure vault when you get your Hogwarts letters," Lucius said smirking.

"Treasure vault?" Cygnus asked his green eyes shining against the torchlight.

"Yes, treasure, our family has been for almost 1000 years we've acquired quite a bit of treasure along the way, I was shown when I got my letter, and you both will be shown when you get your letter, it's tradition," Lucius said with a kind face as he reminisced.

"Alright father," Cygnus said quickly as he got out of the cart with Lucius.

Lucius handed his key to the goblin, and the vault was unlocked. The pile of money in this vault dwarfed Cygnus's by far. Wile Cygnus had a pile-up to his waist, the Malfoy family had a pile as tall as Lucius on every wall of the vault. Cygnus looked up in awe at the money that was two or three times his height. Lucius knelt down and started to speak.

"This is our wealth, Cygnus, built upon over 900 years by each generation. One day it will be your duty and Draco's duty to add to it." Lucius said quietly.

"You'll never have to go without, you'll never have to wear hand me downs again, you'll always have the best, you deserve to have the best, and Narcissa and I will give it to you," Lucius continued.

Cygnus smiled when he heard that and quickly turned to look at his father. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. Lucius froze for a second but quickly placed an arm around him. He was shocked at the display of public affection, but he returned it.

"Father, before we go home leave can I buy something for Draco, he seemed upset," Cygnus said as he got out of the hug.

"Sure, what would you like to get him?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I don't know, can you help me pick it out?" Cygnus asked.

"Yes, of course, I know of a few shops we can look at," Lucius said with a smile as he took the boys hand.

The pair headed out of the vault, and back to the cart conversing about various shops to stop at before they went home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well another chapter out. I know it was a little longer than I expected, but I was binge-reading over the holidays and lost track of time, haha! Also, I put out a new story, Harry Potter and the Orphaned Serpent check out the summary and if it looks interesting to you give it a read, it's a very different setting and I think it will be fun to write. I don't know what that means for my scheduled posts, so it will most likely change some, we'll see. Anyways always thanks for the kudos, subs, and favs I love seeing em and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Cygnus had just sat down for breakfast when he noticed something strange. There were dozens of birds outside. These weren't normal small birds these were bigger and they had envelopes in their beaks! Cygnus wondered what was going on when his brother asked the question he wanted to ask himself.

"Mother, Father, what's going on, why are there so many owls," Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing for either of you boys to be alarmed about, it seems the prophet finally wrote about Cygnus's adoption," The patriarch of the family drawled out, "The letters are from people who've read it."

Cygnus scrunched his face in confusion. Why would anyone want to write about him, he wasn't anyone special. Also, why were owls delivering mail?

"Cygnus," Narcissa started slowly, "Remember your a celebrity in our world, everyone knows of your former name."

Right. No matter how times they told him, part him of couldn't believe it, but seeing all these owls, outside the window he realized they had been telling the truth. Cygnus was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a larger owl made it through the window and dropped a newspaper on the table. Cygnus just realized he'd never really seen that owl deliver the paper before. Cygnus was able to see the title on the paper before it was quickly snatched up.

**FROM GOATS TO KIDS: THE DUMBLEDORE FAMILY'S ILLUSTRIOUS HISTORY OF ABUSE REVEALED!**

**BY RITA SKEETER**

Cygnus recognized the name Dumbledore, but he didn't understand the goat part. Dumbledore was the man who placed him with his old family, the story was about him! He heard his father chuckle as he read the paper.

"Narcissa dear," Lucius started slowly, "Remind me to get a Yule Gift for this journalist, Rita Skeeter."

"Of course," Narcissa replied smirking at her husband.

Then Cygnus saw his father's face fall slightly, then go back to his normal face as he looked over at the two boys.

"Yes, well this is enough of this," Lucius said quickly, "let's return to breakfast, you both will have a busy day today."

"What are we doing today, father," Draco quickly asked for the boys.

"We let your lessons lapse in these past days as Cygnus got adjusted, but now it's time for both of you boys to start lessons again with your mother," Lucius said firmly.

Cygnus looked confused again, lessons? He wasn't sure what he had to learn, but he hoped it was something wizard related. He had almost asked his parents several times to teach him everything about this world, but he never dared to do so; he hoped that today they would learn something magical.

"Yes boys, today we will do handwriting and flying. Cygnus, Draco is ahead of you in both, but we'll work hard to catch you up to his level quickly," The blonde witch said looking at both children.

"Yes, mother," both boys said in unison.

All thoughts of what was in the letters the owls had were halted, and now Cygnus was solely focused on what was to happen in his lessons.

* * *

After breakfast, Narcissa led Draco and Cygnus to a room on the second floor. Cygnus had never been in this room before but it looked like a classroom. There was a long black table with dark wooden chairs in the middle of the room with a large blackboard at the front of the room.

Cygnus followed Draco's lead and sat next to him at the table, in front of him was a feather with a small glass of black liquid next to it. Besides that, there was a large piece of thick paper. Cygnus thought for a second, and figured wizards must use feathers instead of pencils.

"Today boys, I will have you practice your handwriting," Narcissa said standing at the front of the room.

Cygnus watched in awe as his mother took out her wand and said something, causing letters to appear on the blackboard. Cygnus quickly realized it was the alphabet written out in a very fancy script. Cygnus looked over at Draco who had instantly picked up his feather and wrote quickly.

Cygnus studied where Draco had his hand on the feather before he timidly reached out and grabbed his own feather. He watched as Draco dipped the feather into the ink and then scrape off the tip of the feather on the glass. Cygnus copied the motions. Finally, he was ready to write. He slowly put feather to paper and tried to copy what was on the board.

He frowned as he did the first letter and saw it didn't look anything like what was on the board! Narcissa noticed this and came up next to him.

"Cygnus hold the quill firmly in your hand and try again," Narcissa said slowly.

Cygnus learned this feather was called a quill. He gripped the quill firmer as his mother said and tried again. This time his lines were straighter but still not perfect. Narcissa had him write that letter five more times until he got it just perfect before he was allowed to move onto the next one. Eventually, after much practice, he was able to go through the alphabet.

He didn't really get why handwriting was so important, but Narcissa seemed to think it was and he didn't want to upset her. She said something about how all respectable children should learn how to write properly. With the alphabet completed and their handwriting lesson done for the day, Narcissa quickly moved them outside for lunch.

Cygnus loved being out on the grounds, he hadn't gotten to be out here much, but he was glad they were out here today, especially since he remembered he had flying lessons. Narcissa led them out of the house and down a stone path. They reached a large white gazebo. As Cygnus followed Draco up the stairs into the gazebo he saw that lunch had already been placed on the table.

Cygnus sat next to Draco and the boys started to dig in. It was simple light food, some sandwiches with the crusts cut off, a bowl of fruit salad, and a leafy green salad. Cygnus took a little bit of everything and started to eat quickly.

"Cygnus, there's no need to rush, I know you're excited but one should never rush eating," Narcissa chided him softly.

Cygnus's face turned red and he slowed down his pace to match hers. He grabbed the crystal goblet next to him and took a long drink. The refreshing lemon-water went down his throat and cooled his body. The family ate quietly just enjoying the peace and tranquility of the gardens.

As lunch was finished, Cygnus heard a small crack and saw a familiar female house-elf. This was there second newest house-elf Effie. She quickly cleared the table and disappeared off to work again. Cygnus was still getting used to understanding the creatures. He didn't understand how they lived to do household work and cried when you wouldn't let them. Then he thought that the creatures liked helping people, that it must be a part of them to want to help. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts on house-elves when Narcissa spoke to the boys.

"Are you boys ready for your flying lessons?" Narcissa asked with a knowing smirk.

That was all it took to get Cygnus's excitement back. Flying! The boys quickly nodded and got up from the table. It was only then Cygnus realized he didn't have a broom. How could he fly without a broom? He supposed he could borrow Draco's but that meant he couldn't fly with him. His face frowned.

"Cygnus, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"I-I don't have a broom," Cygnus said slowly looking dejected.

"I was wondering when you would realize," Narcissa said with a smirk.

Cygnus was now confused. Why would his mother be waiting on him to realize that? What did she mean?

"Your father picked this up, while you two were out the other day," Narcissa started as she pulled out a small package from her pocket.

Cygnus watched as she took out her wand and waved it over the package saying, _Engorgio_ , and the package grew. She handed it over to him and he could tell that it was broom shaped. His emerald eyes grew-wide as he ripped open the packaging and seeing the broom that was inside.

This, this was incredible! His first broom, his first toy, it made him happier than ever. Cygnus realized his father could be sneaky when he wanted to be. It was like Draco's broom only slightly different. The handle was sleek and very smooth, there was metal on the end of it, Harry wasn't sure what it was for but it looked really cool.

How did his father even find the time to buy this? He was with him the whole time and he didn't even realize he had bought it! He hugged his broom tightly, and then ran over to his mother, hugging her too.

She laughed as she returned the hug, but then pulled away and spoke to him firmly.

"Now remember Cygnus, this is not a toy, you'll have to follow the rules that I teach you. If you don't we'll take it away," Narcissa said firmly.

"Yes, mother," Cygnus quickly replied still feeling overjoyed.

He would never get his broom taken away. He looked over at his brother and saw a wide grin on his face. He knew instantly what Draco had wanted to say.

"This means we can go flying together!" Draco quickly exclaimed.

Cygnus quickly nodded in agreement. He knew Draco loved flying as much as he did. The trio set off to retrieve Draco's broom and to begin the flying lessons…

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was secluded in his office. The morning post had surprised him slightly. He didn't realize today was the day the prophet would print the articles. The entire paper had been devoted to the crisis that happened to The Boy-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore's failings, and the Minister's quick thinking.

Lucius had been careful to not let the boys read the paper, they were still too young for politics, and he tried to hold on to their childhood as much as he could. The boys knew something was up, but he was hoping that distracting them with lessons would keep them busy while Lucius worked. He had Kreacher on letter duty gathering any letters that came to the house putting them in Lucius's office and intercepting and destroying any howlers that came.

There in his dragon-hide wing-back chair. He looked over the letters and sorted them out. He would have a lot of planning to do, some letters were obviously more important than others, and he would have a long day ahead writing out his responses. Many responses would be generic and easy, but some would require a lot of thought.

Many of the letters, Lucius outright burned, Lucius couldn't care less what letters from the Weasley and Longbottom family had to say, nor did he want his son exposed to their nonsense. He would keep a list of the ones he burned and send a simple thank you card in return, even if he wasn't going to read them the formality of it all must be kept up.

What he did read was letters from important people, there were ministry officials like Amelia Bones, Head Auror for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement(DMLE), Bartemius Crouch Senior former head of the DMLE, and Cornelius Fudge, Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Crouch and Fudge were both potential ministers and Lucius had been working on courting them both to stay close to whoever would win the next election. They had expressed their outrage and concern at his situation and vowed to do everything they could to help young Cygnus.

The other letters were from his former compatriots. He hadn't read most of them yet, many of them weren't high enough in the ranks to even merit a response. Others like the Crabbe Family and the Goyle family had been friendly with him in the past, and he would give them a vague response neither confirming or denying this was a part of the cause. There were only two letters Lucius was concerned about. One from Thaddeus Nott a high-level death eater, one of the inner circle, and another letter from Severus Snape a former friend, another high-level death eater who Lucius hadn't heard from in years since he started his potions position at Hogwarts.

The Nott family was an old and wealthy family, not as wealthy as the Malfoy family, but still a prestigious old family nonetheless. His family had been the purported authors of one of the most important pure blood books of all time, The Sacred Twenty-Eight. Listing out every pure family in Wizarding Britain. Nott, himself, had even been one of the Dark Lord's first supporters joining him while they were still in school together. Lucius knew he couldn't ignore the letter so he read it first.

* * *

_Lucius,_

_I feel like it's been too long since we've last seen each other, Dear Friend. Perhaps we should get together and catch up, I'd love to know what you've been up to. Young Theodore could use a couple of playmates, he is so lonely in this house, and it would do well for him to make the Right Sort of friends,_ _wouldn't you agree? Let me know when you're free._

_-Thaddeus._

* * *

_Right, Sort_ Lucius read the words again, the capitalization had been intentional. Lucius knew what he was hinting at, Nott had caught onto what he was doing immediately. He was subtly asking if Lucius was raising the boy to hold up the dark traditions, the _Right Sort_ of traditions.

This letter would indeed merit a response. Lucius quickly burned it, as to not leave anything lying around, a habit that kept him safe from any trouble in case the house was ever searched. The Light Aurors would love to see Lucius still corresponding with former acquitted Death Eaters. They would have a field day, Lucius would never give them the chance. Lucius turned his attention to the other letter.

Severus Snape. Lucius remembered his old friend well. They hadn't spoken much in the last years though and that did give Lucius some concern. Lucius met Severus Snape the day the latter was sorted into Slytherin House. Lucius was one of the prefects, and he took the lonely boy under his wing, introduced him to some old families, and tried to get the boy some friends. No matter who Lucius introduced him to, he always kept associating with that little Gryffindor friend of his he cherished.

Years later, when Severus graduated, had come to him saying he wanted to join the cause, to help the Dark Lord. Lucius knew his friend was darker, hardened he heard the rumors of Severus being bullied, and so Lucius had made the introduction. Severus quickly rose through the ranks in less than a year and became a member of one of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

Now, the war was over, and he hadn't heard from Severus in some time. Lucius remembered reading that Severus became the potions master for Hogwarts, the youngest ever, and Lucius had sent him a congratulatory letter trying to reach out and talk to him, only to have a simple Thank You as a response. Lucius opened the letter and quickly skimmed the contents.

* * *

_Lucius,_

_W_ _e need to talk about the boy._

_-Severus_

* * *

Lucius sneered at the letter, Severus was never one to mince words, but he also clearly had no tact. Lucius quickly burned it. He would write him back, today, obviously it was important enough that Severus reached out. Perhaps he should get his floo contact so he could call him more directly in the future? One thing was clear, they needed to meet and it needed to be soon.

Suddenly, Lucius felt something, someone trying to enter his property. He quickly jumped out of his seat and Apparated to the intruder. There he saw Kreacher already at the gate shouting at the intruder.

"What are you doing here, you filthy blood traitor!" Kreacher shouted in a raspy voice.

"You don't belong!" the angry house-elf continued.

There standing on the other side of the Malfoy Manor Entrance Gate was an old wizard with garish purple and yellow robes. A tall, thin wizard, with blue eyes and half-moon glasses. A wizard that was staring straight at Lucius with cold fury in his eyes, this wizard was none other than Albus Dumbledore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And Dumbles finally makes an appearance! A nice little cliff hanger for you all, haha! Hope you're enjoying it. Things are definitely getting interesting now! Thanks as always for all the kudos, subs, and comments! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore was on a mission it was clear to him now this would be the first strike in the next war. He had been searching for Harry for about a week now when he read the morning paper and saw the damage. The war had never truly ended for Albus. He knew Voldemort was still alive somewhere, he had seen the ashes on the ground, but he knew somewhere, somehow Voldemort was still out there. His fighters, the Order of the Phoenix, had dealt a crippling blow to the Death Eaters in destroying Voldemort many thought the war was over, but he knew this peace was temporary.

Albus's current mission was to save Harry Potter. He knew it was risky to appear on Lucius's doorstep but he had to make a move. He would try and intimidate Lucius, try to broker a meeting with the boy, and when it was done he would call an emergency meeting of the Order of The Phoenix, gather them up, and rescue the boy. He had already asked his spy in the Death Eaters to put out some feelers and stealthily see what was going on.

Albus wasn't sure what Lucius had done to the boy, but it was clear he put something in his head for the boy to lie as he had. For years Harry had been watched by one of the Orders' secret members, an undercover woman called Arabella Figg. Albus had conveniently placed her in the house next door to the boy and tasked her with the mission to watch over him. She was a witch by blood but was born without the ability to use magic, a squib. Albus had spoken to her, as soon as she realized he was gone, she had said one evening he was there, and the next morning he was gone. He must have been taken in the night, Albus surmised. He wasn't sure how the Death Eaters had made it through the strong wards on the house, but that would have to wait for another day, right now his priority was Harry.

Albus had even visited the family, they had shown him the boy's living conditions. Sure it was a small bedroom on the second floor, but there were plenty of toys and clothes for the boy. He saw the fear in Petunia's eyes when she said they were too scared to contact someone, over his kidnapping. Perhaps this wasn't the richest of homes but Albus could see the love the couple had for their son, and he knew they loved Harry just as much.

Dumbledore checked when he arrived with both parents to make sure Harry wasn't abused. Vernon admitted he may have been a little rough at times, but only when it was necessary. He had said the kids had played roughed a couple of times as well, but they were just growing boys. Albus had a brother of his own, he knew how boys were. Albus knew there was nothing wrong with how Harry was being treated it was obvious he was lying for some reason. Sure Albus had the ability to read their minds, but that would be an invasion of their privacy, and that would make Albus just as bad as those he was fighting.

Perhaps the boy already had Stockholm Syndrome. Yes, he gets kidnapped in the night, then his captors show him what true luxury is, and tell the boy he's been abused all his life until he believed it. Of course, he would want to stay with these people. Albus wasn't sure how Lucius got the Minister to sign off on this farce, but it was clear the government was in his pocket.

Surely they would have required a medical examiner to go over the boy before signing off on this, but Albus knew they didn't. No report would show what the paper was claiming, it couldn't be true, it wasn't true. The family would take him back in, Albus had ensured he would have Harry apologize for being unruly, and Albus even said he would start paying them for the child's care. Harry had plenty of money in his vault, surely he would agree some of it should go to the family that took care of him but first he would have to get the boy back.

Sure there were a few trustworthy Order members in ministry positions, but none in positions of power, and Albus knew it was time to take things into his own hands, that was why he was at Malfoy Manor now, staring down one Lucius Malfoy.

"Dumbledore? To what do I owe the pleasure," The blonde-haired wizard drawled out.

"Master, no! Let Kreacher take care of this filthy blood traitor, Master needn't dirty himself," the small house-elf in front of Lucius said.

"Kreacher, I can handle him, go keep an eye on the children, make sure nobody _unwanted_ comes to them."

"Yes Master, Kreacher will make sure no traitors come for the children." the old house-elf said quickly leaving in an instant.

Albus glared at Lucius harder. Of course, Lucius would have house-elves that screamed of blood traitors, he needed to get Harry out of here now before he filled his head with any more dark ideas.

"Give me the boy Lucius, give me Harry," Albus said firmly.

Lucius snorted out a laugh. Albus could see the evil glint in his eye. He could see the gears turning in the blonde-haired wizard's mind thinking through scenarios.

"I'm not your student, and you're not my _headmaster_ , you have no authority here," Lucius drawled.

"Besides, there's nobody by that name here, Dumbledore," Lucius said with a smirk.

"What did you do to him?!" Albus quickly shouted, "Do you realize what you're doing? You're ruining everything!"

Lucius looked at him confused for a second, then schooled in his features.

"What I'm doing?" Lucius asked innocently, "Please tell me Dumbledore."

"Lucius, I don't have time for these games!" Albus shouted, "I have to get him back in that house!"

"Back in that _house_ ," Lucius said dropping his smile, "Are you actually going insane, he will never go back to those abusive, vile, muggles, ever. He's not yours to worry about anymore."

"Spare me your tricks, do you take me for a fool, I spoke with the boy's guardians myself, I had people watching him, there was no abuse Lucius," Dumbledore said glaring at the man.

"Gryffindors are always so naive, so trusting," Lucius said in a teasing tone, "Perhaps you don't have as much control as you thought."

"You're losing your touch, **_old man_** ," Lucius said with a grin, "perhaps it is time to gather the board and discuss your shortcomings, and perhaps discuss an **_early retirement_**."

Albus glared at him, he knew this game. Lucius would use any means necessary to try and trick him, to try and destroy him. Trying to turn him against his men. Lucius was the head of the board of governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he had been trying to get Albus ousted as headmaster for years now. Albus could play dirty too if he had to.

"Perhaps I'll alert the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that you have some dark artifacts in your house Lucius," Albus said confidently.

Lucius's smile didn't falter, and that made Albus nervous. Lucius stuck his head up higher and his smile grew.

"Haven't you heard Dumbledore," Lucius started to drawl, "I'm no _dark_ wizard, I was under the _Imperius Curse_ , I was acquitted of any and all wrongdoing."

"Besides," Lucius continued with glee, "I hardly think you'll be in a position to request things of the ministry anymore."

Of course, Albus had heard this lie, everyone knew it was a lie. Albus didn't know how much money Lucius had to pay for his freedom. Albus wasn't going to get anywhere with Lucius that much was clear. He wouldn't stoop to the dirty tricks Lucius did, he would fight fair and he would win. Love always wins. Albus was thrown off by the ministry comment, what else was Lucius planning?

There were other methods to learn what the blonde-haired wizard was planning, his spy was in the inner circle, and he had already reached out to Lucius stealthily. Severus would ingratiate himself back in Lucius's good graces and then he would come to give his report of what was going on. Once he learned of the nefarious schemes he would free Harry from this prison.

"This isn't over Lucius, the Greater Good will triumph in the end," Albus said firmly glaring at the man.

"If I ever see you on my property again, I'll have you arrested, _headmaster_ ," Lucius said sneering at the elder wizard.

Albus glared once more, he would have to get Harry back in that home by next year for the protection to last. He had time, there was plenty of time. Lucius was good, but he would make a mistake, and Albus would be there when he did.

He backed away from the gate, and then Disapparated with a loud crack…

* * *

It was a couple of days since his flying lesson and Cygnus was standing in front of his mirror in his room. He was fixing his hair like his mother had shown him. Lessons were finished for the day, today was etiquette and family history. Cygnus was interested in learning everything he could about his new family. He wanted to fit in perfectly like he was their real son. The etiquette lessons were for today's visitors. An old, important family, the Nott family was coming and Draco and Cygnus had to be on their best behavior and not embarrass the family.

Happy with his hair, Cygnus patted his clothes down again. He was wearing the same outfit he had on when he went to Diagon Alley the first time with Father, so he knew the outfit was acceptable but he was still nervous. Cygnus hadn't really interacted with any other wizards or witches before besides the two that came for his adoption. He wasn't sure if the young boy coming today would be nice, and he was nervous about making a new friend.

He had Draco, and Draco was more than enough. He would be happy if he never made another friend in his life, as long as he had Draco. Making friends with this boy was important to Father though, and Cygnus knew he never wanted to disappoint him. The Malfoy family had taken him in, he was one of them now, and he would never ever give any of them a reason to regret their decision.

 _You think you're one of them boy, you'll never be one of them, not really_ he heard the voice whisper in his head.

That voice. That voice of his Uncle, the voice of his tormentor, the voice that told him he was never good enough, the voice that told him he was worthless. The voice that always spoke when he was alone.

Cygnus's shoulders dropped some as he looked at his reflection. He hated that voice, he didn't understand why it always had to bother him when he was happy, or when he was by himself. Worst of all he thought the voice was right. Before he could think too much more on it, he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Cygnus!" Draco called out, "It's time to go downstairs what are you still doing up here?"

Cygnus quickly shook his head trying to get the thoughts out. He didn't want Draco or anyone to know he thought like this, he didn't want to make them mad.

"S-Sorry Draco," Cygnus quickly said turning around, "I'm ready now."

Cygnus's hand was quickly grabbed by his brother and the pair left his room and headed down the stairs. Their parents were waiting for them in the foyer by the large fireplace they used for traveling.

"You're both just in time," Lucius said as the boys took their place in front of their parents.

Draco was in front of Lucius and Cygnus was in front of Narcissa. The four of them were waiting for their guests which should be arriving any minute. Lucius had said it was important to greet guests like this the first time you meet them.

Just as Cygnus began to wonder what they would be like again, the fireplace roared to life with a green flame and two figures stepped out in quick succession, one after the other. The taller man, Mr. Nott, had dark brown hair with streaks of grey, and small glasses on his face. He wasn't as tall as Lucius but he didn't seem short either. He had a rigid face with a blank expression on it. The boy, Cygnus knew was called Theodore, looked exactly like his father without the glasses. He had similarly cut short brown hair, although he didn't have any grey in it. The same dark brown eyes, but his where his father's face was rigid his was soft wearing a similarly blank expression.

"Lucius, Narcissa, thank you very much for inviting us into your home," Mr. Nott said bowing his head slightly to each host.

"Thaddeus, how very nice to see you, it's been far too long," Lucius said bowing his head in return.

Cygnus saw on his left that his brother stood a little straighter and puffed up his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Nott, thank you for coming to our home," The smaller blonde boy said properly.

Mr. Nott shook his hand, and then Cygnus knew it was his turn to say the greeting.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nott, I'm Cygnus Malfoy, thank you for coming to our home," Cygnus said quickly trying to imitate Draco.

As he saw the man's dark brown eyes focus on him for a second, it made him nervous. Even though his expression stayed the same, Cygnus thought something in his eyes changed and he wasn't sure what the man was thinking.

He felt the strong grip of the man's hand take his own and with the greeting finished he tried to pull his hand back but the older man held on to it.

"Cygnus...it's a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Nott said.

Cygnus's hand was quickly released and the man turned and brought his son in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for inviting us into your home again," the small brown-haired boy said with his own greeting.

"It's nice to see you again Theodore," Lucius and Narcissa quickly replied one after the other.

"Draco, Cygnus, do keep young Theodore entertained," Lucius said looking down at Draco.

Cygnus knew what his father was hinting at, the adults wanted to be alone, so they had to go play with Theodore.

With both boys agreeing to their father, the trio of children went off on their own upstairs to Draco's room. Cygnus knew from the way Draco and Theodore spoke they had all met each other before, and Cygnus realized he could have just asked his brother about the young boy that was with them now.

"How've you been Theo?" Draco asked as they were in his room.

"I've been well, Father hired a tutor for me so I've been occupied with lessons while he works," Theo said in a blank voice as his eyes never left Cygnus.

Cygnus wasn't exactly sure but he thought he had the same look like his father. His father told him it was important to try and make friends with the boy, but that didn't make him any less nervous about it.

"H-hi Theo, I'm Cygnus," he said slowly sticking out his hand to the boy.

"You're Harry Potter," Theo said matter-of-factly.

Cygnus frowned when he heard that and took his hand back. That wasn't his name.

"Theo-" Draco warned, "That's not his name."

"Yes, it is," Theo said confused, "Everyone knows that's his name."

Cygnus put his head down when he heard that. He should've known that people weren't going to accept his name.

"Theodore, His. Name. Is. Cygnus. Malfoy. He is my brother, don't ever call him that **_other_** name again," Cygnus heard his brother say in a firm voice.

Cygnus looked up and saw the look in Draco's eyes. He looked just like father did when he was mad. Theo turned his head and looked at Draco when he heard him speak. Cygnus watched as the blank face changed into that of a pained look.

"I-I didn't mean any offense," Theo quickly said, "It was rude to say what I did."

"Apologize to him, not me," Draco replied coldly.

"I really am sorry, Cygnus," Theo started as he turned back, "Father had me memorize your family history before we came here, and when you said your name was Cygnus Malfoy it made me confused."

"Can we start again, I'm Theo Nott," The taller boy said holding out his hand.

Cygnus thought for a second. He didn't understand why Theo's father would have him study his family history. He did seem sorry though, and he did apologize. Cygnus grasped the hand and shook it smiling at the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Theo, I'm Cygnus Malfoy." the black-haired boy said.

Cygnus noticed how his brother relaxed after that. He didn't expect Draco to defend him like that. Even though Draco had said before it was the older brother's job Cygnus didn't think he would actually do it. He smiled as his brother as of show of thanks, and received a smirk in return.

"What should we do while our parents talk?" Draco asked the boys.

"What do you want to do Cygnus?" Theo asked him.

"We could go outside?" Cygnus said slowly.

It was a nice day out, and they had spent all day inside with breakfast and lessons. Playing outside seemed like a good idea.

"Alright I'll bring my chess set, Theo owes me a game," Draco said as he opened his trunk and rummaged through it.

The boys quickly made their way outside and down the steps. Draco was in front leading them to the gazebo. As they were walking down Cygnus heard something peculiar.

 _§Get away from me you bird!§_ a mysterious voice screamed out.

Cygnus stopped. Someone sounded like they were in trouble! Cygnus quickly looked to his left and to his right. On the right-hand side, he saw a white feathery blob behind the trees.

 _§I won't be your food! I'll strike you if you come close again!§_ the mysterious voice shouted.

The bird was trying to hurt someone again! Without a second thought, Cygnus ran to the bushes to try and help the person out. Cygnus remembered what Draco did the last time one of the birds attacked and he imitated it running at the bird.

 _§Get away from him bird!§_ Cygnus yelled.

Cygnus was so caught up in the moment, he didn't notice the two other boys stop in their tracks to watch what he was doing.

The peacock saw the giant mass running at him, and decided this food wasn't worth it and ran back towards the flock. Cygnus looked around for the person but didn't see anyone.

 _§A talking two-legs! You saved me from the bird!§_ Cygnus heard the voice say.

It sounded like it came from the ground, so the black-haired boy quickly looked down and saw a snake! The snake was dark green all over its body and had a yellow band around its head.

 _§A talking snake!§_ Cygnus exclaimed.

Cygnus crouched down to get a better look. The dark green scales changed to black on his underside.

 _§What's your name?§_ Cygnus asked the snake.

 _§Name? I don't have a name.§_ The snake replied flicking out its tongue.

 _§You need a name so I know what to call you§_ Cygnus hissed sitting in the grass.

 _§Give me a name, two-legs.§_ The snake hissed as it slid closer to Cygnus.

Cygnus looked the small reptile over again. He looked at the deep green, it was almost greyish.

 _§Sage! I'll call you Sage!§_ Cygnus hissed quickly.

 _§ Sage, Sage, what's your name? §_ the snake asked.

 _§ My name is Cygnus §_ the green-eyed boy hissed.

 _§ Cygnus...Master Cygnus...§_ Sage repeated trying to memorize the name.

"Cygnus!" Draco yelled from behind.

"Draco! I found a talking snake!" Cygnus said quickly as he moved to show his brother.

"Look talk to him!" Cygnus excitedly continued.

"Cygnus, he can't talk to us," Theo said standing next to Draco, "Only you can talk to him."

"What?" Cygnus said looking confused.

Of course, they can talk to the snake, he speaks English!

"You're a parselmouth, Cygnus! It means you can talk to snakes!" Draco exclaimed.

"You can't understand him?" Cygnus asked the blonde-haired boy.

"No, it just sounds like hissing," Draco said.

Cygnus looked back at Sage and spoke to him again.

 _§They can't understand you! They said I'm a parselmouth§_ Cygnus hissed to his new green friend.

 _§You are a speaker, I already told you this!§_ Sage quickly admonished.

§Oh, right you did.§ Cygnus hissed.

"We have to tell Father and Mother about this, they'll be so happy!" Draco said getting his attention back.

"Why would they be happy?" he asked his brother.

"Because parselmouth is an amazing gift! It means you're related to Salazar Slytherin!" Draco said excitedly.

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Slytherin_

Cygnus was sure he heard Draco say that name before. His room! Draco said his room was decorated in Slytherin Colors, maybe Slytherin was a famous wizard.

"Kreacher! Kreacher!" Draco quickly shouted.

With a crack, their old house-elf suddenly appeared looking frantic.

"What's wrong Master Draco, what happened!" Kreacher quickly said.

"Get our parents, Kreacher, we need them now!" Draco said ordering the house-elf.

In less than two minutes the house-elf returned with everyone. Lucius, Narcissa, and Mr. Nott. They were all looking very frantic and distraught.

"Draco what happened! What's wrong!" Lucius quickly said running up to his son.

"Father! Cygnus is a parselmouth!" Draco said excitedly.

Everyone looked at Cygnus again. Their faces were mixed. Narcissa looked scared, Lucius looked excited, and Mr. Nott looked shocked.

"Cygnus is this true, can you talk to snakes?" Lucius said slowly as he made his way to his other son.

Cygnus nodded his head and looked back to his small green friend, to show his family his ability.

 _§Sage, can you come to my hand?§_ Cygnus asked the small green snake.

The snake didn't reply, he just slithered from his spot on the ground to Cygnus's small outstretched hand. Flicking his tongue on it first the snake slowly went up in his hand, and traveled up his arm. He was about two feet in length, Sage slowly wound his way around his new friend's arm and flicked his tongue against the small boy's ear.

 _§You're warm Master, I'll stay with you.§_ Sage hissed out.

Cygnus smiled at that, he definitely found a new friend. He didn't understand why Sage was calling him master, maybe he was like a pet. Cygnus looked back at the adults. Their faces were all the same but their eyes had gotten wider than they were before. Draco said this was a good ability but they didn't really look happy.

"He's an heir of Slytherin," Mr. Nott said slowly, "Of course he would be-"

"Thaddeus!" Lucius quickly interrupted, "Not here."

"Of course, of course, forgive me," Mr. Nott said slowly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cygnus asked looking at the blonde-haired wizard.

"No, no of course not," Narcissa quickly said coming up to him.

"What's his name," Narcissa added.

"I named him Sage, can I keep him?" Cygnus asked.

"Sure, Cygnus, we'll go into Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you some things for him," Narcissa said slowly.

"Mother! I want a pet too!" Draco exclaimed running up next to her.

"Fine Draco," Narcissa started with a sigh, "You can have a pet too."

With the day practically over, Narcissa escorted the boys back inside. Cygnus was now happily chatting away between Draco, Theo, and Sage. It was now evident by Lucius and Mr. Nott's looks they would be staying over for dinner since the two adults had much more to talk about…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That's right ole Dumbles will have his own POV chapters in this story. I think his progression in the story/series will be quite interesting, not giving any spoilers though. Cygnus has made two more friends. Of course, Draco would want his own pet, he can't be left out. I don't know what pet to give him, so if you have any ideas for pets (nothing too crazy like dragons, basilisks, phoenixes, etc.) leave em as a comment or something and maybe I'll pick it. A couple more chapters until we get to the big time jump and they receive a certain letter. Thanks for all the kudos, subs, and comments!


End file.
